Generacion apocaliptica
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Todo un mundo de posibilidades años despues de que el apocalipsis estalló para la siguiente generación, acompaña a quienes serán el futuro de la humanidad, desde la conocida Judith y Carl hasta los hijos de Maggie-Glenn, Tyresse, Sasha, Daryl-Beth y etc.
1. Semejantes

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

_"Morir, eso es parte de la vida tal como fue y como será…yo solo desearía que se me permitiera despedirme"_

_Giselle Dixon_

Lori sabía que el bebé estaba mal y que no nacería por medios naturales; lo único que quería era saber que el bebé estaba bien así que con toda su voluntad le pidió a Maggie que la salvará. Se despidió de su hijo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la niña estuviera bien: así nació Judith Grimes. La primera como le llamaban, en la era de los caminantes.

Por su parte, Beth había logrado salir de ese hospital y abandonar Atlanta junto con su familia pues habían dejado que Noah se fuera con ellos. Pero esa policía parecía querer venganza y luego de varios años y de buscar a Beth la había encontrado en su nuevo hogar; Beth estaba a punto de dar a luz cuando la policía se llevó a la joven embarazada para llevarla de regreso a Atlanta pero Beth dio a luz en el camino así que todo se retrasó. El grupo fue en su búsqueda por lo que las cosas se complicaron, Beth se dio cuenta que esa mujer no iba a dejar que ella y su hija estuvieran en paz así que tomó la decisión, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la niña estuviera bien y cortó la garganta de la mujer antes de recibir un disparo en la cabeza: así se conoció a Giselle Dixon. La última como le llamaban, en la era de los caminantes.

Pero no solo habían perdido a sus madres, eran hijas de los líderes de su pueblo y las únicas mujeres del grupo original; significaba tener muchas cosas en común sin importar la edad. Aunque también tenían cosas diferentes: Judith tenía una familia conformada por su padre, su madrastra Michonne, su hermano Carl y su hermano Federic.

Giselle por otro lado contaba con su padre, su tía Maggie y sus primos, los gemelos Jung y Conrad Greene; con todo eso el mundo era igual pero distinto para estas dos chicas.

Carl caminó entre las calles, tenía que encontrar a Daryl para que hablara con su padre sobre las cercas del poblado, no lo había visto en todo el día así que fue a su casa, una de las pequeñas casas blancas con azul que conformaban el lugar. El jardín estaba un poco descuidado y el pasillo de piedra que conducía al portal estaba dibujado con conejos de gis; Carl sonrió al pensar que todo eso había sido obra de la pequeña Giselle que estaba en la edad (4 años) en la que se obsesionaba con los conejos.

El propio Carl le había apodado bunny ya que Daryl había hecho lo similar con su hermana; por lo menos él le había dado un sobrenombre bonito. Llamó en la entrada y de la puerta apareció una pequeña que al verlo se aferró a su pierna con una sonrisa —Carl—.

—Hola bunny— contestó, caminó con la niña pegada a su pierna porque a ella le encantaba que la moviera con su propia fuerza.

Maggie estaba en la cocina preparando la comida y en la sala dos chicos de ocho años jugaban, era triste que Glenn no había podido disfrutar tanto de sus hijos; al morir cuando estos tenían dos años.

— ¿Daryl está por aquí? — pidió a Maggie en la cocina mientras se quitaba a la pequeña de la pierna.

—Creo que fue a tu casa para hablar con Rick— respondió ella.

Carl bajo la mirada a la niña que le miraba con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello rubio corto a la altura de la barbilla junto con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza con las puntas levantadas que daba la impresión de unas orejas de conejo, unos hermosos ojos azules y el rostro que por momentos se parecía a su madre. Carl se despidió de todos para poder ir a casa.

Al llegar Judith estaba en el patio jugando con su hermano menor Federic de cinco años, la niña era de piel blanca y cabellos castaño claro mientras su hermano era una mezcla morena de su padre y Michonne. Los dos pateaban una pelota mientras reían; le invadió la melancolía porque deseaba que esa inocencia que tenían no acabara pronto.

Al entrar en la casa escuchó a Rick: la tensión con otros pueblos se sentía, en espacial por la lucha de recursos y su buena capacidad para abastecerse había logrado que otros grupos les envidiaran. En su mente suspiró porque de nuevo los caminantes no eran problema: la mayoría de los andadores estaban demasiado putrefactos para ser peligrosos, las comunidades estaban en una época de florecimiento y luchar entre grupos era lo más común.

Sin mostrar su presencia vio como Daryl se pasó la mano por la cara —Yo no voy salir muy lejos, tendrás que enviar a alguien más—.

La voz del hombre era cansada y no era para menos considerando que tenía una nena de cuatro años que podía ser muy alegre pero también reservada; el último aprieto del que se había enterado había sido hace dos semanas. Todos habían buscado a bunny como locos para encontrarla en el armario del ático envuelta en sabanas. Carl había estado ahí cuando Daryl le gritó por haberle asustado así y ella había llorado, al final padre e hija habían hablado en privado.

Judith le había dicho que bunny no quería ir a la escuela ese día, se había escondido porque ese día todas las mamás iban a la clase. Desde ese momento Daryl había rechazado salir aunque de por sí lo hacía menos cada vez.

—No es necesario, habrá una reunión aquí— contestó su padre

El propio Carl pasó su mano por la cara, cuidar de su familia era muy complicado.

Por un momento Giselle vio el plato en la mesa, el silencio arrollador en toda la casa y el vacío que sentía. La tía Maggie era muy sobreprotectora pero había logrado escaparse de su casa para ir a la suya un rato; su papá regresaría en unas horas así que estaba sola. Quería llorar, no sabía porque sentía vacío si tenía a su tía o sus primos y su papá, quizá era porque había visto a Carl y le había recordado cuando iba a casa de Judith; a veces veía cuando todos se sentaban a comer como la familia que eran y la calidez que desprendían.

No es que su papá no la quisiera, era todo lo contrario pero le hacía falta algo; volvió a mirar al plato en la mesa, si quería comer tendría que ser sola, limpió sus lágrimas —Yo quiero una mamá, eso querría—. Sin más salió corriendo de su casa para volver con Maggie.

Judith estaba sentada en la escalera oculta por las sombras de la vela que no podía cubrir, sus manos se aferraban a los barrotes de la escalera porque quería escuchar la conversación de sus padres.

—Podría ser una trampa— le dijo Michonne a Rick —Ver las defensas por dentro—.

—Yo sé pero no quiero iniciar una guerra. No como lo que ocurrió con Hershel o Glenn— respondió con voz áspera Rick.

Judith había escuchado en secreto todas y cada una de las conversaciones de sus padres o Carl; no podía entender todo pero le inquietaba que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a su familia, en la escuela sus compañeros de clase decían que como hija del jefe del pueblo también debía tener responsabilidades y que en algún momento debía ocupar el puesto que dejaran su padre, madrastra o hermano. Cosas que le repetían porque era lo que otros adultos decían.

Judith había comenzado a pensar que esa responsabilidad nacía desde ahora, desde lo que podía entender así que iba a curiosear. Por eso el propio día de la reunión fue al salón donde se iba realizar el dialogo, junto con Federic tenían una vista privilegiada porque nadie los vería.

Vio a los hombres, escuchó los gritos, se dio cuenta de las amenazas a su padre y sintió miedo pero sintió más miedo cuando su padre dio un disparo en la cabeza a uno de los hombres para dejar en claro que no iba a dejarse intimidar. Federic quiso gritar pero Judith tapó su boca, los dos hermanos se clavaron las uñas en sus pieles por la tensión, por la brutalidad de su padre y por lo que parecía que era la responsabilidad.

Cuando su padre salió, ella y Federic corrieron hasta los patios llorando por todo lo que habían visto pero ambos prometieron no mencionarlo a nadie. Judith siempre trataba de proteger a Federic y fue de esa manera que entendió lo que significa cuidar de alguien, que el trabajo que hacia su padre era feo pero si quería evitar que su hermano se hiciera daño debía evitar que viera cosas como esa.

—Quisiera ser más fuerte— pensó Judith pues si entre más grande se era más responsable no sabía que es lo que le esperaba a ella.

Giselle y Judith se encontraron en medio del patio, la pequeña Giselle no iba a la escuela con ella pero como la zona escolar estaba toda junta era fácil ponerse de acuerdo para verse. Ambas se sonrieron y usando la tiza que tenían en las manos se pusieron a dibujar.

—Bunny, deberías ir a la casa para una pijamada hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer— mencionó Judith mientras dibujaba.

Bunny asintió con la cabeza mientras parecía absorta en su dibujo. Los otros niños jugaban alrededor pero nadie se atrevía a fastidiar a esas niñas porque si bien bunny era más tranquila, Judith podía tener la energía para darles una lección por las dos.

La primera y la última como les llamaban estaban unidas, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo porque eran diferentes pero también semejantes.

_Este frío (aunque lo amo), solo hace que me enferme y me duela la piel. Esta es una nueva historia que espero disfruten tarde un rato en decidirme si la escribia y otro más en si iba a publicarla pero se los dejo a su criterio. Tambien para agradecer la recepción de mis trabajos anteriores (voy a publicar un capitulo de nacida así en jueves). Y que sigan esta historia si lo desean._


	2. Crecimiento en esta era

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

"Si solo hay dos galletas para alimentar a cuatro partía una galleta en cuatro para engañar al hambre, la otra de reserva hasta encontrar un tarro de galletas pero si alguien del grupo roba es una lástima que tengamos que córtale una mano, es lo justo"

Jung Rhee

Era extraño, normalmente Jung y su hermano debían estar en la escuela pero algo debía haber ocurrido, algo importante porque su madre había salido temprano y ellos habían pasado un rato con Bunny y su tío Daryl. Era un poco triste pero para Jung Daryl era como su papá: era el hombre que ayudaba en los desperfectos de la casa, jugaba con ellos en ocasiones y se preocupaba por todos así que era lo más cercano que tenía como papá aunque su madre le inculcaba el amor por su padre contándole cosas de su padre todo el tiempo excepto su salvaje muerte.

A veces Jung en sueños recordaba un hombre que de modo cariñoso lo acunaba pero no recordaba caras; su hermano Conrad hacia lo mismo pues se lo contaba en ocasiones, se contaban todo y por eso Jung le había narrado su esperanza de que algún día su mamá y tío Daryl estuvieron e inclusive había envidiado a Giselle por el papá que tenía pero conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta que cada quien debía vivir con sus inconveniencias.

—Ey, Greens —les llamó uno de los chicos del pueblo, un chico pecoso.

Jung y Conrad saludaron al amigo de camino a casa del tío Daryl, todo el mundo los llamaba "greene" a pesar de que su apellido era Rhee pero ellos estaban orgullosos de su mamá así que no importaba.

—Escuchamos rumores, parece que alguien atacó un pueblo vecino y destruyó todo— habló nada más los tuvo cerca, conforme decía eso se puso pálido.

—Son rumores— contestó su hermano Conrad —O de lo contrario nuestros padres estarían armados hasta debajo de las bragas—.

Jung puso los ojos, su hermano a veces podía ser mal hablado (influencia del tío Daryl) pero lo realmente alarmante era que no sabía tener tacto. Jung intervino al ver la cara de su amigo —Son rumores, mi mamá forma parte del consejo y no hemos escuchado nada—.

No es que hablaran de con ellos de eso, ni que las cosas del pueblo eran cosa de todos los días entre los niños pero incluso Jung a la edad de 12 años sabía que mantener la calma era importante. Su amigo más serenado se despidió de ellos y sin otro percance llegaron a la casa del tío Daryl que en honor a la verdad el tío tenía de un asco: ropa en todos lados, la cocina tirada y un largo etc.

Al parecer, la semana que Giselle tenía de resfriado había dejado al tío Daryl hecho polvo porque sus profundas ojeras se aferraban con mayor fuerza a su cara, al llamar a la casa el hombre se frotó la cara y les dio los buenos días. La casa no era tan grande en comparación con la suya pero también eran menos gente así que era perfecto para esa pequeña familia.

— ¿Pueden estar con bunny mientras preparo algo para comer? —les pidió un cansado tío Daryl.

—Por supuesto— contestó muy alegre Conrad mientras corría a la habitación de Giselle, Jung le miró con cuidado. Había escuchado de su madre que el tío Daryl hacia un sobreesfuerzo para compensar la ausencia de Beth y que posiblemente ni siquiera Carol podía ayudar en eso. Para Jung el tío Daryl era un excelente papá.

—Cuidaremos de Bunny el resto del día para que pueda dormir— dijo Jung antes de ir con su hermano.

Giselle respiraba de manera difícil y tosía con mucha fuerza, Conrad era muy dedicado con su prima menor, si algo tenía de valioso su hermano era su amor incondicional para su Bunny como todos la llamaban de cariño. Él no era tan cercano como Conrad, su amor incondicional era para su hermano pero Giselle estaba muy cerca.

—Son mis primeras visitas— dijo su prima con una pequeña sonrisa.

Conrad le reprendió por querer hablar y comenzó a envolverla en la cama para que durmiera pero Giselle siguió hablando —Me gusta estar con mi papá pero quería alguien más aparte de los adultos—.

— ¿Qué hay de Judith? —pidió Jung con ternura.

Giselle se ocultó en las sabanas, a pesar de eso escuchó la voz llorosa de la niña —Yo tengo ocho años y ella trece, Judi es una niña grande y yo no lo soy—.

Vio la cara de Conrad llenó de enojo pero no dijo nada, el propio Jung debía reconocer que ellos también habían dejado de lado a su pequeña prima porque la consideraban más infantil; no tenían derecho a reprochar nada a Judith pero por la cara de su hermano sabía que este iba decir algo.

Judith estaba sentada riendo con unas amigas, solo pasaba el tiempo porque ese día había escuchado la discusión de su padre y Carl: los nómadas eran salvajes y estaban dañando a los pueblos cercanos; si querían sobrevivir necesitaban alianzas no solo comerciales como hasta ahora sino alianzas de guerra para protegerse. Su hermano no estaba de acuerdo porque podían meterse en peleas que no eran suyas y perder estrepitosamente pero su padre le había dicho que era conseguir alianzas o hacer que gente cada vez más joven se involucrara en las peleas.

A diferencia de otros niños ella iba las clases de defensa de los chicos más avanzados no solo porque había demostrado talento para ello sino porque ella casi había suplicado por eso, alianzas o no necesitaba convertiste en una guerrera.

En eso pensaba cuando aparecieron los gemelos Conrad y Jung, Judith adoraba a esos niños, en especial a Jung por esa tranquilidad que parecía irradiar a pesar de todo, había escuchado decir a Michonne que le recordaba a su abuelo.

Las niñas comenzaron a reír tontamente cuando ellos pidieron hablar con ella pero Judith sabía que era algo serio por la cara de Conrad, cuando se quedaron solos el niño soltó —Tú mala amiga—.

Judith le miró con extrañeza así que Conrad continúo —Tal vez a ti se te olvido pero exista una niña que se llama Giselle y ella ha estado esperando por tu visita ahora que está enferma—.

Judith sintió un dolor al escuchar el nombre, hacia un tiempo que no hablaba con ella porque era una niña pequeña y quería que siguiera así; era una persona a la que podías contarle secretos y no diría a nadie como cuando se había robado todos los chocolates de cocina y se había ido a comer con ella en un jardín, la habían descubierto con las etiquetas en la mochila pero bunny se echó toda la culpa.

Judith la quería mucho para contarle todas las cosas que sabía y que podían asustarla pero sabía que no iba a quedarse callada por toda la confianza que tenía con Bunny así que había optado por dejarle sola. Sabía todo lo que ocurría a Bunny porque su hermano Federic aun jugaba con ella pero no significaba que iba a acercarse a pesar de estar enferma.

—Yo no quiero ser su amiga más— contestó ella con calma.

—Pues yo no quiero ser tu amigo de nuevo— le contestó enojado Conrad.

—Si cambias de opinión Bunny va a estar esperándote— le dijo Jung.

Tanto Conrad como Judith le miraron con desconcierto, él dio in suspiro —Hay cosas que ya no podemos compartir con ella y los dos lo saben bien— el dúo bajo la vista solo un segundo.

—Yo amo a bunny pero no quiero jugar lo mismo con ella, tampoco quiero distanciarme de ella porque no me gusta verla triste y no me había dato cuenta porque casi nunca dice nada— contestó él.

Los tres se quedaron pensando un momento, Bunny no era de hacer muchos amigos porque aunque era muy cariñosa era muy tímida, eso y que algunos niños le tenían miedo, no ha ella en general sino a todos los que la respaldaban porque la última vez que un niño la había molestado tanto sus primos como Judith, Federic, Charles etc habían golpeado a esos niños.

Esa noche Judith había llorado en los brazos de su hermano Carl hasta quedarse dormida, ella le había contado lo mala amiga que se consideraba; Carl había sonreído y le había dicho que era normal por la diferencia de edad pero que después todo volvería a la normalidad cuando se acostumbraran pero Judith no había dejado de llorar.

Pero por la mañana Judith se había levantado temprano y había llevado un par de galletas consigo. Tocó la puerta de la casa de Bunny, Daryl le dejó pasar, a Judith le ardía la cara de vergüenza pero no iba a retroceder; tenía que disculparse con Giselle.

—Hace un tiempo que no vienes Judith— comentó Daryl cuando caminaban a la habitación de Bunny.

—Sí, lo siento tío Daryl—contestó.

El hombre se veía tan cansado como para formular una respuesta descente así que solo asintió con la cabeza —Cinco minutos, que tiene que descansar—.

En cuanto se quedaron solas Bunny quiso llorar y extendió los brazos; Judith dejó las galletas en la mesa de noche y abrazo a la niña rubia, comenzó a llorar —Te extrañe horrores—.

A los quince años los chicos del poblado salían de las murallas, podían entrar en las carreras y si lo deseaban, involucrarse más con las guardias o la seguridad del lugar. Era de un modo menos metafórico su paso a la adultez pues se había acordado eso para no tener que realizar alianzas; por un tiempo realmente funcionaba.

Judith había despertado esa mañana con una amplia sonrisa porque acaba de cumplir quince años; era su primera vez en conocer el exterior, su hermano Carl le había explicado que no era nada impresionante pero ella quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Saltó de la cama emocionada y al abrir la puerta de su habitación su hermano Federic que esperaba en la entrada le recibió con un abrazo.

No tardaron en aparecer los demás miembros de la familia para darle el obsequio que tenían contemplado: su padre, un aparato de música con discos pues la consideraba lo suficiente madura para entender que la electricidad era un lujo que en muy contadas ocasiones se debía utilizar; luego Carl con su pequeño pastel que había conseguido de quien sabe dónde y por ultimo Michonne.

Judith apreciaba y veía como un modelo a seguir a Michonne pero también reconocía que no era su madre; no era como Federic porque aunque siempre la había tenido en su vida en su mente tenía a Carol como una parte importante y muy ligeramente a Beth a quien apenas recordaba. A veces era incómodo para ambas pero normalmente eran la familia.

La joven Judith recibió una caja blanca de parte de la mujer; con curiosidad abrió el contenido y vio un perfume en una hermosa botella de cristal, Judith no era de perfume ni nada parecido, a decir verdad pocas veces usaba vestidos pero agradeció el detalle. Luego de un desayuno familiar se preparó para salir con su hermano y su padre al exterior.

Había escuchado sus instrucciones un millón de veces en estos tres meses pero tuvo que recibir las instrucciones una vez más: siempre cerca de ellos, no se iba muy lejos y un largo etc. Que apenas fueron escuchados cuando en la entrada sus amigos le deseaban buena suerte, ella era la mayor del grupo pero se emocionaba con ellos además que todos la apoyaban.

Salió de las murallas con el corazón en la mano y buenos pensamientos, Judith a sus quince años tenía el cabello castaño muy claro casi como si fuera de miel; los ojos azules y la piel blanca. Era un poco alta además de poseer los conocimientos de batalla necesarios para enfrentar situaciones duras aunque claro, en teoría porque nunca se había enfrentado a nada en vivo.

Ella estaba maravillado con tanto verde en los alrededores; su hermano le había platicado de algo que llamaban edificios pero no se parecían a los que tenían dentro de las murallas porque estos estaban cubiertos de maleza; llegar a la zona de edificios y casas era algo tardado por la distancia pero a Judith no le había importado porque estaba perdida con todo lo que veía. Inclusive el primer caminante que había visto en toda su vida.

Conocía sus debilidades, había visto los esquemas y entendía lo que eran pero al verlos moverse era distinto aunque estaban descarnados, podridos pero apenas movibles de igual manera la había impactado. La regla era no matarlos cuando no representaban peligro para conservar energía que en un futuro podías necesitar pero al ver esa criatura tan decadente su corazón había ganado sobre su cabeza y había apuñalado en la cabeza esa alma.

Su padre de inmediato la había regañado por romper las reglas y sin más había ordenado volver, a veces Judith podía aceptar la dureza de su familia pero no entenderla, por lo menos hasta ese día porque al volver encontraron humo que venía de la ciudad. Habían forzado la puerta y todo se había vuelto gritos y muerte: Judith vio por primera vez el ataque de los nómadas.

Había hombres y mujeres atacando a su comunidad, Carl le ordenó refugiarse en donde los simulacros pedían así que Judith nerviosa por todo corrió al lugar que tenía forma de iglesia pero en ese momento vio a un niño pequeño caer al suelo entre todo el ajetreo; algo en su interior se despertó y vio a Charles corriendo en otras partes.

— ¡Charles lleva a ese chico al refugio! —ella sacó su machete y corrió a la iglesia para asegurarse que Federic y Bunny estaban ahí.

Estaban siendo protegidos por Carol quien para su edad pelear abiertamente no era posible pero tenía un arma en su amo; las armas y balas ahora eran un bien escaso así que ella no planeaba usarlas mientras no fuera necesario.

Charles empujó al niño al interior y Judith cerró la puerta por fuera, Jung y Conrad tenían miedo igual que otros de los jóvenes de la zona; por primera vez Judith deseo no ser la mayor del grupo para no tener que infundir valor—Vamos a proteger a los de adentro, nadie se mueve de aquí y si alguien quiere cruzar lo matamos—.

El pelirojo Charles sonrió —Ya saben, lo de todos los días—.

Judith quería reprochar a Charles pero el humor des estresó al resto del grupo y Judith se quedó de pie con su machete en la mano; en ese momento apareció una mujer que era más alta y fuerte pues lanzó un hacha que apenas pudo evitar la joven. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la pelea pero fue recibida por un puñetazo en el estómago, Judith quería vomitar y el aire le hizo falta pero no perdió el tiempo y clavó el machete en las entrañas de la mujer, ni siquiera vio el rostro, por inercia se movió para sacar el machete y cortar la garganta que le salpicó toda la cara con sangre antes de caer al suelo pesadamente.

La escena le dejó paralizada porque era la primera vez que mataba a una persona, soltó el machete de pronto ante el horror de lo que había hecho pero al momento los disparos la volvieron a la realidad; los nómadas huían del lugar porque su padre y otros hombres apuntaban con sus armas a matar.

Sintió el brazo de Charles en su hombro, se veía tan desencajado como ella así que Judith trató de dar la apariencia de que sabía lo que hacía, el olor a humo y los gritos ahora de organización de su pueblo se mezclaron con su dolor en el estómago. Les dijo a sus amigos que abrieran la puerta para que los demás salieran y en cuanto los más jóvenes habían estado frente a ella la vieron con horror.

Ella se tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta que la sangre comenzaba a secarse en su piel, Conrad y Jung caminaron a Judith pero ella solo negó con la cabeza; tenían que asegurarse que todos estaban bien, confortar a los lastimados y muchas cosas con las que tuvo que organizarse mientras el resto de su familia hacía lo propio.

Rick se había encargado de dejar las cosas lo más tranquilamente posible y se arrepentía de no haber hecho alianzas, por su parte el pueblo no dejaba de elogiar la cabeza "sensata de su hija" como le llamaban pero el propio Rick sentía que era el peor regalo que la vida le podía haber entregado a su pequeña. Fue a la casa donde el resto del pastel de la mañana estaba sin tocar, vio que su hija hablaba con Federic y Carl permanecía a su lado junto con Michonne.

—Judith— comenzó a decirle al verla, se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estoy bien papá, me entrenaron muy bien para esto— le dijo ella con mucha calma —Yo solo tengo que ducharme—.

Rick asintió, superar el primer asesinato costaría más de lo que ahora ella se quería hacer creer pero su familia estaba aquí para ella —Siempre te voy a amar—.

Judith usó la regadera con cuidado y vio el piso: la sangre escurría con la mezcla del agua así que ella comenzó a llorar, no importa cuánto se lavara sentía que nunca se iba a limpiar.

_Lento pero seguro, la historia se mueve. Y tambien para sacar un poco de frustración: se llama plagio cuando solo cambias unas palabras por otras pero conservas la esencia del escrito. Esta bien que te guste el estilo de una persona pero no copies tal cual._


	3. Comoo si fuera una princesa

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

"Es una vergüenza que sigas con vida cuando te conviertes en un estorbo para el grupo. No digo que te mates pero lentamente date la vuelta y aléjate del resto"

Charles Ford

Charles estaba sentado en la mesa de lo que se podría ser la zona de reunión de los jóvenes; esperaba a Jung y Conrad pero aunque esperaba a sus amigos sabía que se encontraría con Judith, con la que recientemente había tenido una discusión; a veces sus comportamientos tan similares les producían roses pero eran amigos hasta el final así que era cuestión de días para que se pasara.

Frente a él estaba Jasper, conversando con Bunny, era muy gracioso ver como el hijo del señor Tyresse de modo torpe mostraba su enamoramiento por la joven que no parecía percatarse de nada o si lo sabía disimulaba muy bien. Charles reconocía que la niña se había vuelto cada vez más bonita y entendía porque Jasper y Francis, el hijo del señor Eugene estaban interesados en ella; él mismo reconocía su lindura aunque le producía ciertos escalofríos.

Tal vez debía avisarle a Jasper que en algún momento llegarían sus primos porque Jung y Conrad se pondría "sobreprotectores" y fastidiarían los patéticos intentos del joven de llamar la atención de Giselle. No pudo evitar una risa al imaginarse lo que el papá de bunny haría si se enteraba que su "pequeña" en poco tiempo podría tener un novio, había escuchado decir a su padre Abraham que el señor Daryl tenía "papitis aguda" y hasta donde recordaba era cierto: el primer día de clases de Bunny el propio Charles se había asustado al ver al hombre todo el tiempo al acecho en la escuela.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — la voz de Judith le cambio el humor a algo más áspero.

—Jasper está siendo el tonto de siempre cuando esta con Bunny, ni siquiera porque él es mayor puede mostrar un poco de frescura— dijo con distancia.

Judith pareció notar su recelo pero prefirió ignorarlo —Él no sabe mucho de amor así que es normal…ya sabes, tú tampoco tienes muy buena fortuna en eso y tienes 17—.

—Lo que sea, tú por otra parte te encanta despreciar a los varios pretendientes que tienes por ahí— le reprochó Charles un poco dolido por el comentario —Oh, espera, se me olvidaba que estas babeando por Jung—.

Judith hizo una mueca de desgano —Por supuesto que no, él tiene su novia y a mí me gustan los hombres excepcionales no cabezas huecas como ciertos pelirrojos—.

Charles se mordió la lengua, le estaba costando trabajo no contestar la provocación —A Francis también le gusta bunny pero todos sabemos que va a terminar con Federic—.

Judith abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el comentario y Charles sonrió — ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Desde que ella nació tiene el apellido Grimes tatuado en el dedo anular: su papá y el tuyo se llevan de maravilla, es una manera de volver formal los lazos y los peques se llevan tan bien—.

La joven solo giro los ojos con desaprobación —Deja de hablar así que pareces un intrigoso de novela cursi—.

—Pero si tú…— apenas dijo porque sus amigos aparecieron pero ni siquiera los saludaron porque fueron directo a Giselle para ordenarle que fuera a casa de su madre pues debía estar ahí desde hace quince minutos.

La niña se despidió de sus amigos y caminó con dirección a la casa de Maggie, Charles se sintió un poco mal por la niña porque todo el mundo le ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer y siempre estaba siendo vigilada pero también los entendía porque él mismo quería protegerla.

Giselle llegó a casa de la tía Maggie, quien comenzó a reprenderla por no avisar que se quedaría tarde y la niña solo se disculpó, empezaba a cansarle que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer o lo que no: comenzando con su padre quien le había enseñado muchas cosas para defenderse, cazar y sobrevivir en el exterior pero no confiaba para dejarla sola en casa por unas horas cuando tenía cosas que hacer.

Luego estaba tía Maggie que debía saber lo que hace en todo momento, el tío Rick, sus primos, Judith etc. las únicas personas que le daban ese espacio que tanto le gustaba era la tía Carol y Carl porque ella podía hacer lo que ella quería cuando estaba con ellos, por lo menos en algunas cosas. Por ejemplo tía Carol podía ser menos estricta en las horas de llegada o a donde podía ir aunque en clases no perdonaba ser incumplido.

A Carl por su parte no lo veía muy seguido pero podía ser muy amable o evitar que la regañaran como cuando fingió que estaba con ella un día que ella paso todo la tarde en uno de los jardines y no avisó a nadie; ese día su padre le reprendió con un mueca pero no más porque estaba segura con Carl; quizá por eso comenzaba a sentir unas extrañas cosquillas cuando lo veía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció su padre con su clásica ballesta al hombro, Bunny le saludó con un gran abrazó y él sonrió antes de besar su cabeza. Dio un saludo a Maggie luego agradeció que cuidara de la niña así los dos volvieron a casa.

Giselle había corrido y dado saltitos para volver a su padre, Daryl al verla se dio cuenta que cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Beth en su hermoso rostro, sus ojos azules y el cabello rubio que para su desgracia no era rizado como el de su madre sino lacio como el de él, esperaba que fuera lo único que le hubiera heredado porque si tenía una pizca del carácter Dixon en conjunto con el genio Greene las cosas se pondrían feas.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles porque jamás creyó poder preocuparse tanto por otra persona y porque sabía que a Giselle le hacía falta una mamá, no había ayudado que él hablara poco de Beth porque le era doloroso pero su hija había sido comprensiva y casi no le preguntaba nada sobre su vida antes de que ella naciera. Él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por darle todo el amor que nunca había recibido de sus padres con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente.

—Es bueno que hayas llegado temprano porque comeremos juntos—exclamó Giselle —Hice…—

—Te he dicho que no toques la cocina cuando no hay nadie— le reprendió de inmediato, la primera vez que había llegado a la casa y había visto el humo que salía de la ventana había corrido como loco en busca de su hija. La había encontrado tirando un trozo de carne negra y la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya soy mayor— se quejó Giselle muy bajo.

Aún era muy joven para la cocina (o manejarla sola) pero su hija había mejorado muchísimo desafiando sus órdenes, eso lo hacía enojar —Ya te he dicho que es peligroso—.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco por el cambio de voz y Daryl trató de serenarse —No sé lo que haría si algo te pasa Bunny—.

Giselle puso un rostro culpable —Lo siento papá—.

Daryl se sintió mal por su hija, ella también estaba tratando de sobrellevar la ausencia de su madre, de ser útil y crecer. El hombre suspiró, podía hablar de buenos recuerdos para tranquilizar a ambos — ¿Sabes porque te puse Giselle? —

Daryl había ido de cacería, no era el mejor lugar para traer un animal muerto pero era el único sitio que tenían cerca de la casa así que con pesar arrastró el animal al patio; Beth estaba sentada en el exterior pero en cuanto vio al animal dijo —No, no Daryl—. Lo siguiente que sabía es que Beth estaba corriendo al interior.

Daryl le siguió para averiguar lo que ocurría pero Beth cerró la puerta del baño y luego de un rato salió con el rostro pálido—De ahora en adelante tienes prohibido traer animales a casa— le dijo.

Daryl no sabía a qué se debía esa reacción, Beth se pasó la mano por los cabellos —Por lo menos hasta que deje de estar embarazada—.

Entonces Daryl no sabe qué hacer —Beth no podemos… ¿Qué vamos hacer con un bebe? —.

Es curioso que Beth sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó —Lo vamos amar, lo vamos a cuidar; a regañar si se equivoca y lo vamos a criar juntos. Eso vamos a hacer—.

Y con esas palabras Daryl fue dichoso y abrazó a Beth luego de darle un beso porque todo parecía perfecto: porque no planeaban un niño pero podían tenerlo —Sí, juntos—.

—Si es un niño puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras pero si es niña tiene que llamarse Giselle— exclamó Beth mientras Daryl le cargó a la sala.

— ¿Por qué? —pidió fascinado y divertido Daryl.

Beth negó en la cabeza —Yo tenía una amiga, mi mejor amiga que tuvo que mudarse cuando entramos al high school y yo prometí ponerle así a mi primera hija, suena a una tontería pero ¿Sabes lo que significa? —.

Esta vez fue Daryl quien negó con la cabeza y ella contestó —Flecha fuerte—.

Ambos rieron —Giselle será—.

Giselle había escuchado muy feliz la historia y entró en la casa llena de alegría, Daryl hizo una pequeña mueca que su hija no se dio cuenta, tenía una mirada triste —Sí, lo criamos juntos—.

_Uff, fui de compras con la ropa y es increible lo que las mujeres pueden hacer por un pantalon y lo excitante y divertido que puede ser un día. Disfruten el capitulo._


	4. exhibición de talentos

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

_"No te voy a matar por tratar de hacerme daño…te voy a matar por estúpido"_

_Conrad Green_

Conrad estaba en clase de gramática, observaba todo menos la clase del padre Gabriel quien escribía en el pizarrón; Charles estaba frente a él así que no le podía platicar y Jung amaba la escuela por lo que no le iba a hacer caso. Ser gemelos les permitía saber más que de otras personas y eso era algo que le encantaba a Conrad.

Por ejemplo, sabía que Jung quería dedicarse a cosas más científicas con el señor Eugene mientras que el prefería cosas de movimiento como las carreras de alimentos con la señora Michonne que era como su ídolo; pero dentro de lo que les pedían para estar en el grupo también era conocer un poco de cultura general y por eso estaba ahí metido en esa clase de gramática.

La señora Michonne o Michonne como le gustaba llamarla organizaba las carreras pero ya no iba a tantas como antes; su tío le había contado que su padre era el mejor en el tema así que Conrad quería seguir sus pasos; a menudo se imaginaba como sería si su papá estaba vivo pero la mayoría de las veces no tenía tanta imaginación como quería.

A Jung la idea de verlo fuera de las murallas no le gustaba pero se estaba acostumbrando, era como cuando niños y Jung había querido que su tío Daryl se casara con su madre, para Conrad era tenebroso y jamás habría nadie que reemplazara a su padre y para su fortuna parecía que su mamá y Daryl estaban de acuerdo así que al final Jung tuvo que asimilar que la familia no iba a ser tan unida como soñaba.

—Algo interesante en el exterior— le reprendió el padre Gabriel.

—Nada, la clase es realmente interesante— contestó Conrad con desganó.

El padre Gabriel suspiró —Bien, pon atención—. Conrad volteó a ver al pizarrón de nuevo, se imaginó estar en el área de las carreras planeando rutas y viendo en el almacén todo lo que hacía falta; recordó la última vez que había golpeado a uno de los caminantes con un tubo, su cabeza rodó como una pelota hasta rebotar con la pared.

Era de los pocos caminantes frescos que había visto pero últimamente había más que de costumbre; él no sabía que ocurría realmente. Había escuchado que estaban desapareciendo personas que salían ya sea para cazar, búsquedas, comercio. También había escuchado de Charles que parecía que los estaban acechando pero él nunca se había percatado de nada.

El padre Gabriel tocó la campana de salida y les recordó que asistieran a la iglesia el domingo, Conrad se levantó de un saltó, Jung sonrió —Por si te enteraste hice algunos apuntes para que puedas estudiar la próxima vez—.

—Que inutilidad— se quejó Charles mientras estiraba su cuerpo —Allá afuera no nos sirve de nada saber escribir correctamente—.

Jung sonrió algo petulante —Si quieres dejar un mensaje creo que sí—.

Charles sonrió y se llevó un dedo a la frente —Me ganaste esa—.

Conrad sonrió — ¿Qué hora es? hoy va ser la exhibición de los grupos, creo que Judith y Susi compiten contra un grupo de chicos y bueno me encantaría ver las hermosas piernas de Susi en esos pantalones cortos—.

Charles rio—Tienes un hermano pervertido Jung—.

—Nah, solo uno que no tiene novia porque esta terco en que Susi le hará caso— se burló Jung.

Conrad soltó una mueca, a veces se le olvidaba que Jung tenía una novia cuando era evidente que Judith moría por él y siendo sinceros, Conrad no entendía porque no le hacía caso si eran perfectos para estar juntos. Por su parte Charles estaba con una mujer mucho mayor que ellos pero lo mantenía en secreto para ahorrarse molestias e insinuaciones.

En cuanto a él, estaba entusiasmado con Susi pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella porque Susi era novia de Carl lo que era una pena, Carl tenía una reputación mal fundada de que era todo un rompecorazones cuando la realidad es que las chicas se emocionaban con él solo por ser el hijo del jefe del poblado.

Conrad lo admiraba y respetaba porque sabía que Carl era muy listo y buen líder, también había tenido su parte justa de novias pero jamás había sido un patán con ellas, así que confiaba en que no lastimaría a Susi y cuando la relación no funcionara (como siempre ocurría con Carl) posiblemente podía intentar algo, era un poco más grande que él pero eso no le importaba.

Llegaron a la explanada donde ya comenzaban a reunirse las personas, las exhibiciones eran una especie de entrenamiento y entretenimiento a la vez, su madre le dijo que antes se hacía algo parecido pero más grande, con gente de otros poblados y les llamaban olimpiadas.

Su madre junto con Sasha se había encargado de organizar ese evento así que las vio no muy lejos charlado con el señor Tyresse y el señor Grimes. Michonne estaba cerca de Federic dándole instrucciones porque él también competiría pero le sorprendió ver a su tío Daryl ahí.

Camino hasta él y le dio un saludo —Hola tío ¿Qué hace aquí? —.

—Giselle va a competir— contestó de mal humor.

Solo de escucharlo el propio Conrad se puso de mal humor, normalmente el tío Daryl mantenía todo en orden — ¿Por qué? ella no ha competido nunca antes — pidió.

—Pues por eso, ya no había manera de postergarlo— se quejó y agregó —Además tu mamá me obligó—.

Conrad amaba a Bunny más que una prima, era casi su hermana y desde siempre la había protegido, pronto cumpliría quince años pero la seguía viendo como la pequeña de cuatro años que dejó atorada una pierna en la alcantarilla o la niña que le leía cuentos mientras él fingía que se quedaba dormido. No podía creer que su madre había aceptado exponerla a que saliera lastimada ¿Pero cómo no se había enterado? Entonces cayó en la cuenta: lo habían mantenido en secreto posiblemente de él, Jung y tío Daryl porque los tres tenían una cara de enfado.

—Voy con ella— se quejó y Daryl sonrió — ¿Tú crees que yo estaría aquí? —.

Conrad ahora sí que no quería ver estas competencias, se sentó en una de las gradas mientras miraba a su madre encargarse de todo. Charles no paraba de reír —Oh vamos, ya está grandecita—.

En cuanto apareció Susi con sus ajustados shorts el mal humor de Conrad disminuyó un poco pero volvió cuando vio que ella estaba haciendo su calentamiento frente de donde Carl estaba sentado, ese Carl tenía una maldita suerte que parecía no apreciar porque no parecía interesado en todas las poses sugerentes de esa chica.

Pronto las competencias dieron inicio y como siempre Judith mostró mucho talento en escalar y mostrar su puntería con los cuchillos; Conrad encontraba encantadora la forma en que podía ser ruda pero al mismo tiempo delicado porque ella siempre parecía ser muy practica en todo lo que hacía y sin embargo, al momento de ejecutarlo mostraba gran gracia.

Vio como Judith sonrió cuando uno de los chicos del equipo contrario lanzó el cuchillo a una cuerda logrando que esta se cortara y un bulto cayera al suelo. La hermosa Judith que tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta, saltó varias rocas y dio un giro en el aire para poder impulsarse y lanzar su cuchillo directo a una botella de vidrio en lo alto de una rampa.

La gente aplaudió cuando la botella estalló por el impacto del metal con el cristal, Judith suspiró y se limpió un poco de sudor en la frente satisfecha por lo que había hecho, no le gustaba que nadie le ganara, había oído decir que Judith se parecía a su madre cuando era joven.

—Diablos, si Judi no fuera tan afilada con su boca como con su cuchillo juró que me enamoraba de ella— dijo Charles impresionado por su manejo. Conrad sabía que aunque Charles nunca lo admitiera en algún punto había tenido un leve enamoramiento por ella.

Para acabar la competencia pasó el equipo de Bunny, Conrad observó muy atento: se trataba de una competencia en relevos de tres, Bunny debía terminar la competencia disparando una flecha a una manzana que había en una mesa y lograr que se incrustara en una pared de madera. Susi corrió al principio pero los chicos eran más rápidos así fácilmente la dejaron atrás, cuando entregó su lugar a la otra mujer que debía librar obstáculos y arrastrarse por el suelo la ventaja ya era considerable.

Conrad vio los nervios de su prima, su cabello corto estaba sujeto por una raquítica coletita de lado por lo que pudo ver sus facciones ansiosas; buscó al tío Daryl para descubrir que el ya no estaba ahí, de hecho Michonne, Rick, Tyreese y Rosita habían desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la acción donde Giselle corría lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a su oponente pero no importa lo mucho que se esforzara no iba a llegar a acercarse.

Para su sorpresa vio como Giselle se barría entre la tierra y en el movimiento apuntó el arco, al disparar la flecha atravesó la manzana y logro incrustarla en la madera segundos antes que la su oponente, la competencia había sido reñida pero las mujeres habían ganado — ¡Eso Bunny! — gritaron sus amigos.

Las otras dos chicas corrieron a felicitarla y la competencia finalizó; Conrad se acercó con los demás para felicitar tanto a Judith como a Bunny. Bunny estaba sentada en el banco mientras Judith permanecía en pie.

—Muy bien hecho— elogió Jung haciendo a Judith sonrojarse un poco.

—Deberíamos ir a comer a mi casa para festejar— mencionó Conrad.

—Yo iré un poco más tarde— intervino Giselle —Tengo que hacer algo primero—.

—Me doy un baño y nos vemos allá— habló Judith y cada quien se fue a su casa para verse más tarde.

Rick había querido estar con su hija todo el momento y también que Daryl disfrutara de ver por primera vez en acción a la suya pero esto era más apremiante: habían encontrado en los alrededores a las personas desaparecidas convertidas en caminantes.

Rick estaba examinando los cuerpos con Daryl —Los mataron, no hay duda pero no los torturaron—.

—Esto no es obra de nómadas— continuó Daryl intrigado por ver a los cadáveres.

Los dos salieron a donde ya esperaban Tara, Tyreese, Rosita y Michonne que esperaban con atención lo que tenían que decir, Rick habló —Están tratando de intimidarnos, de momento tenemos que prohibir las salidas a todos y autorizar solo las más necesarias—.

Daryl se rascó la cabeza —No hay huellas pero claramente les cortaron la garganta y no tienen mucho tiempo de descomposición por lo que quienes lo estén haciendo no es un encuentro accidental: lo están provocando—.

—Tenemos que hablar con nuestros aliados sobre esto— exclamó Michonne.

_Wii, me alegra leer comentarios y ver que poco a poco se da a conocer esta historia. Gracias invitado por leer. Son una monada las dos niñas, por algo Rick, Daryl, Lori y Beth las hicieron, je_


	5. No se trata de edad

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

"Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te temblara la mano.

Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer"

Carl Grimes

Giselle estaba sentada en ese banco desde que el evento había terminado, ella quería moverse pero su pie estaba muy inflamado por la barrida que había hecho y quería que todos se fueran para que nadie hiciera cara de "pobre Giselle" ella había suplicado a su tía por dejarla participar para demostrar que era tan buena como el resto, dentro de un par de días tendría quince años y la trataban como si tuviera siete.

Tenía que demostrarle a su padre que no necesitaba que siempre se preocupara por ella, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y si podía ahorrar su carga ella lo quería hacer pero ahora con el pie del tamaño de una sandía era posible que nunca más la dejara acercarse a una competencia.

Había conseguido que las chicas mayores quedaran impresionadas pero ahora esperaba que no la vieran cojear hasta su casa. Dio un suspiro, tal vez sí que era inútil o ¿Por qué otra razón no la dejaban hacer las cosas? Ella quería ser como su padre o Judith, Federic había insistido en que todos tienen un lugar en este mundo y que no tenía por qué forzar el suyo pero Federic hacia muchas cosas sin sudar.

— ¿No te has aburrido de estar aquí sentada? — dijo la voz de Carl desde las gradas.

Giselle levantó la cabeza, ahí estaba Carl con una sonrisa divertida —Oh, se me olvidaba, te torciste tanto ese tobillo que caminar debe ser una tortura—.

Entonces Giselle bajó la cabeza, por supuesto que tenía que ser Carl el que se diera cuenta de todo, tenía ojos de águila. Escuchó sus pasos y vio cómo se arrodillo y le puso su espalda como soporte —Arriba—.

Los ojos de Giselle se abrieron a toda su capacidad — ¿En serio? Yo puedo sola—.

—Arriba— volvió a decir Carl.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules, tenía la cara roja y agradeció que él no pudiera verla —Me hubiera gustado que nadie se enterara— susurró cerca de su oído.

Carl comenzó a caminar sin problemas, sus manos envolvían las piernas blancas de la joven que era muy ligera — ¿Por qué, para impresionar a esas tontas petulantes? —.

—Una de ellas es tu novia— le reprendió Giselle —Pero yo no suelo tener muchas amigas de mi edad o más grandes, Judith es mi única amiga y pensé que si ellas me admiraban querrían ser mis amigas—.

Carl miró al frente con melancolía —No deberías preocuparte por eso Bunny—.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así— protestó ella moviéndose en su espalda.

—De acuerdo Giselle, el punto es que eso no importa. Yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos cuando era más joven porque consideraba muy tontos a los niños de mi edad—

Giselle se acercó más cerca de él para escucharlo mejor — ¿En serio? Pero todos te adoran ahora—

Carl empujó con su pierna la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa de Bunny, con cuidado para no tirar a la joven hizo girar la perilla y entró en la casa —No es que me adoren sino que me necesitan, con el tiempo vas a entender que las personas importan pero importan las que realmente te aman y dudo mucho que esas chicas lleguen a amarte—.

La depositó en el sillón y fue a buscar una crema para desinflamar en el baño junto con unas vendas — ¿Y tú amas a Susi? — alcanzó a escuchar.

Por un momento se sonrojó, era extraño hablar de esto con bunny —No, además ella no es mi novia ahora. Sigue diciendo que lo es pero no—.

Salió a la sala y encontró una sonriente Giselle cubierta de tierra, era una niña bonita que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, sus padres la habían dotado con sus mejores características. Se sentó en el piso y le quitó la zapatilla y el calcetín, su pie comenzaba a ponerse morado —Lo siento, no hay manera en que tu padre no se entere de esto. No podrás caminar muy bien en varios días—.

Ella sonrió con los ojos húmedos —Está bien, ya sabes, yo solo quería que me vieran más adulta—.

Carl se sintió mal por ella, le encantaba Giselle, de hecho la única razón por la que se había quedado en el lugar, a pesar de que su padre se había marchado repentinamente ,era porque había visto el movimiento y sabía que ella iba a necesitar ayuda —¿Por qué tanto interés en que te vean crecida? —.

Ella sonrió y se limpió unas lágrimas —Es una estupidez, olvídalo—.

Carl comenzó a tallar la crema en su pie y ella se quejó, para hacerla olvidar el dolor comenzó a contarle algo —Sabes, tu mamá me contó una vez que ella se lastimó su pie y tu padre lo vendó. No creo que Daryl la haya visto como alguien débil y no creo que te vea como alguien débil. Como dije, lo que importa son las personas que te aman de verdad y no las que fingen amarte para obtener algo de ti—.

Y Carl sí que tenía esa lista muy larga, la mayoría de las chicas con las que había salido solo lo querían por ser el hijo de Rick y futuro sucesor del liderazgo del poblado, Susi había sido el último ejemplo, que tenía un sexo de maravilla con ella no lo podía negar pero él no estaba interesado solo en eso, incluso ese día que se le había insinuado descaradamente no había funcionado.

—Yo te amo por ser Carl— le sacó de sus pensamientos Giselle.

Al levantar la vista vio a Giselle con una sonrisa, él sonrió porque Giselle también había heredado las dos cosas más bellas de sus padres: la bondad y la sinceridad —Yo sé bunny—.

Giselle observó cómo Carl seguía trabajando en su pie, ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace tiempo, era un amor platónico pero adoraba ver su forma cálida de ser con sus hermanos y la manera en que la trataba. Algunos decían que era una persona fría pero ella podía jurar que era mentira porque él era una persona muy dulce.

Cuando pensaba en las increíbles novias que había tenido se daba cuenta que ella siempre sería "bunny" la amante de los conejos así que tal vez crecer rápido no tenía sentido pues no importa lo mucho que envejeciera porque él lo haría igual. Y también ya era hora de resignarse, ella tenía la culpa por la última de todos sus amigos.

—Ya está— le dijo Carl.

Ella asintió, Carl se ofreció a preparar algo de comer pero ella negó —Carl ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa? —.

— ¿Qué es? — pidió intrigado.

—Dentro de poco voy a cumplir quince y voy a salir al exterior; estoy segura que mi papá saldrá conmigo pero no quiero que nadie más vaya ¿Puedes encargarte de que nadie más me acompañe? Quiero hacer eso sola — pidió Giselle.

—Tú sabes que solo dos personas está prohibido— habló con cuidado.

—Yo sé, pero quiero ir a un lugar con mi papá: quiero ir a ver donde murió mi mamá, quiero saber cómo murió y quiero obligarlo a que me lo cuente, ser joven es ocultarme cosas y no me gusta— ella lo miró con mucha esperanza.

Judith estaba sentada en la silla del comedor, sus hermanos estaban tan impresionados como ella por la noticia — ¿Nadie puede salir? —.

—Así es— exclamó Rick —Mañana se hará una junta y se volverá oficial. Yo tengo que ir en un viaje a ver a nuestros aliados para charlar de esto—.

Judith se comenzó a morder las uñas — ¿No es muy contradictorio? —.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos tomen por sorpresa como ocurrió antes— dijo Rick —Carl queda a cargo en estos días de ausencia—.

—Quiero ir contigo— habló Judith pero su padre se opuso de inmediato mientras Federic estaba pensando.

—Tenemos a Carl para hacerse cargo aquí pero también necesitas apoyo y yo se pelear muy bien. Creo que he demostrado mantener el control más de una vez— comenzó a argumentar pero Rick la interrumpió.

—Carl estará a cargo pero tu serás su mano derecha, creo que ha llegado el momento de dejarlos a los dos solos— la voz de su padres sonaba muy dolida y vio como Michonne entrelazó sus manos con él.

—El viaje lo va a realizar gente con experiencia: Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha, yo y otros más— explicó Michonne.

— ¿Pero no es eso lo que quieren? — dijo Federic.

Judith suspiró al ver lo perspicaz que era su hermano porque podía tener razón: posiblemente querían matar a los líderes o atacar cuando se fueran. Aunque podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Por eso se queda Maggie, Noah, Rosita, Carol y ustedes— completó Rick.

Judith suspiró, decían que antes la vida era más tranquila y que había tiempos mejores pero ella no lo creía pues cuando había personas crueles, sanguinarias y dispuestas a todo era porque lo habían aprendido antes. El mal no nace de la nada por mucho que la gente creyera así, lo más probable era que así fueran desde el principio solo que con la muerte menos cerca tal vez no eran tan desesperados.

—Bueno voy a salir un rato— habló para su padre.

Rick le reprendió con la mirada — ¿A dónde vas? —.

— ¿A dónde crees? Con bunny porque apuesto que cuando su padre le diga que no va a poder salir aunque tenga quince va a estar más que enojada— y con esas palabras ella salió de la casa.

_Uff, que frío, en serio y luego con lluvia uff. Pero bueno, gracias invitado por tu comentario estos chicos estan tratando de vivir a su manera.  
><em>


	6. Aquí en la tierra

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

**Tambien voy a anexar un pequeño cuadro de nombres y edades de los personajes.**

_Giselle (14) hija de Beth y Daryl_

_Judith (20)_

_Federic (15) hijo de Rick y Michonne_

_Francis (15) hijo de Eugene_

_Jasper (16) hijo de Tyresse_

_Horace (19) hijo de Sasha_

_Charles (19) hijo de Abraham y Rosita_

_Jung y Conrad (19) hijos de Maggie y Glenn_

_Carl (32)_

"Apunta esa jodida arma de nuevo

Y lo último que veras será mi flecha atravesar tu ojo"

Daryl Dixon

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! — gritó Giselle a su padre.

Daryl le observó con cuidado y vio que ella no ponía mucho peso en uno de sus pies, paso al rostro de su hija que estaba furiosa —Yo no di la orden sino Rick—.

—De pronto voy a cumplir quince y se prohíbe salir, nunca ha pasado ni siquiera cuando ese ataque de nómadas pero justo ahora se da la orden. Como si tú no pudieras pedirle a tío Rick un favor— reprochó Giselle, era la primera vez que ella estaba gritando a su padre.

—Es por la seguridad de todos entiéndelo bien de una ¡maldita vez! — respondió Daryl un poco exaltado.

— ¡Tú entiéndelo, no importa que me encierres: no vas a evitar que me muera! — arremetió Giselle.

Daryl levantó la mano y Giselle cerró los ojos, en ese momento Daryl señaló las escaleras — ¡A tu habitación ahora! — le gritó.

Giselle subió con lágrimas en los ojos y él se pasó las manos por la cabeza, por primera vez en su vida iba a golpear a su hija. Sus manos aún temblaban por la emoción, en especial porque había querido golpearla por miedo, no quería escuchar las palabras porque era casi una pesadilla. Había pasado los últimos catorce años cuidando de ella e iba hacer lo que fuera por mantenerlo así.

Recordó ese momento después del funeral de Beth, él había llegado a esa casa demasiado callada con una canasta en las manos. Daryl miró el lugar con desesperanza, perdido y fuera de foco. Quería con todas sus fuerzas irse con ella porque Beth ya no estaba.

Apretó la canasta con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, no era justo ni bueno y no sabía cómo enfrentarse al dolor más grande que había encontrado en su vida. Entonces él bebe en la canasta comenzó a hacer ruidos: la habían vestido de rosa por él porque no había podido limpiarla de la sangre de su propia madre, la sangre de la cabeza de Beth.

Daryl la cargó en sus brazos, era la primera vez que había podido tener a su hija en sus brazos y el bebé trato de agarrar un dedo de él con una de sus manos. Entonces Daryl había llorado con una sonrisa pequeña —Hola Giselle, soy tu padre. Mamá no está con nosotros pero yo voy a estar para ti—.

El bebé comenzó a cerrar los ojos porque la manera en que la mecía estaba provocando sueño, entonces Daryl se dio cuenta de que había conseguido una familia, era muy pequeña pero era suya. Tenía la sangre como había sido Merle pero también tenía la que había elegido como había sido Beth; y esa niña frágil e indefensa, se prometió protegerla de todo: los caminantes, el hambre, el dolor de la ausencia de su madre y de él mismo.

Por eso cuando su hija había hablado de esa forma vio a su madre, como ella se había resignado a morir no del modo suicida de la granja pero aún sobre la muerte. Y él no había podido salvarla, frente a sus ojos ella le había dado un vistazo triste y luego había clavado el cuchillo en la garganta a esa mujer. Pero con Giselle debía ser distinto, era todo lo que le quedaba así que si algo le pasaba posiblemente él iba hacer una idiotez.

La puerta sonó y tratando de serenarse la abrió, ahí estaba Judith quien lo miró muy desconcertado — ¿Tan mal fue tío Daryl? —.

El hombre asintió y le dijo que Giselle estaba en su habitación, Judith había sido como una bendición porque ahora mismo no sabía cómo hablar con su hija y por lo menos Judith iba a tranquilizarla, de hecho muchas veces Judith le había salvado porque ella había logrado que su hija lo entendiera.

De pronto Judith bajó corriendo —Se escapó por la ventana—.

Las palabras pusieron en mal estado a Daryl que sin perder tiempo tomó su ballesta y salió al pasto en busca de pistas que dijeran donde estaba pero no había nada así de inmediato vio el árbol de naranjas que tenían cerca de la ventana de Giselle, ella usó el árbol para usar el pavimento y no darle nada.

—Ve a casa de Maggie para que nos ayuden a buscar, yo voy a las murallas para alertarlos por si quiere salir aunque no parece que vaya a moverse mucho— dijo Daryl.

Judith salió corriendo mientras Daryl corrió directo a los muros, su corazón estaba taladrando y no por el esfuerzo de correr sino porque tenía miedo, las imprudencias podían matar y él lo había visto miles de veces; su mente voló a Merle, casi deseó que la sangre Dixon loca e independiente no la dominara pero sabía que era su culpa. La estaba asfixiando con todo su cuidado pero él la quería sana y salva, solo eso.

Giselle estaba en la punta de un árbol, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, la cuerda que tenía en el cuello le quemaba la piel así que la puso al lado de ella. Su pie le estaba dando un dolor que no creía posible y esa era la principal razón por la que ya no podía mover.

Su ánimo se había tranquilizado luego de eso, cuando ella estaba muy tensa se subía al punto más alto de los árboles para relajarse, la tía Carol se había reído y le había dicho que su padre solía hacer lo mismo pero en el bosque. Si iba al bosque se relajaba. Ella en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería que se diera cuenta de su ausencia, no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente pero no creía que podía llegar a su casa antes del amanecer porque le ardía el pie.

Tenía que reconocer su fuerza, ella estaba ligeramente orgullosa porque había llegado a un árbol después de los muros pero había estado tan molesta que simplemente se tragó el miedo, el dolor y todo lo demás "¿Con que no puedo salir?" se había dicho "Vamos a ver si no puedo" luego de eso se había puesto a caminar en la calle descuidadamente y subió a un árbol, a partir de ahí todo se trataba de moverse entre árboles.

Ella comenzó a sentir pesados los parpados, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se quedó dormida a pesar de querer mantenerse despierta, se quedó pensando en su padre pero por momentos pensando en si su madre estaría orgullosa de ella.

Rick caminaba junto a Daryl por entre las calles buscando entre las copas de los árboles, pronto iba a amanecer y no habían encontrado a bunny, recordó que ella se había escondido cuando tenía cuatro años; Daryl estaba como loco tal como ahora pero en esta ocasión había sido distinto también porque detectaba cierta culpa en su andar.

Rick sabía que era difícil ser padre, tres hijos lo abalaban pero era más complicado cuando estaba solo porque él había vivido las dos situaciones —Tú sabes que esto no es tu culpa—.

—Carl me dijo, ella quería ir a donde su madre murió, Giselle quiere que le cuente como murió y yo…— Daryl se veía tan cansado, ninguno de los dos eran unos jóvenes pero se veía más cansado que de costumbre.

—No importa lo que digan los demás, yo creo que estuvo bien que no le hayas dicho nada— contestó Rick.

Daryl había sido muy cerrado en ese sentido, al punto de prohibirle a todos que le hablaran de la muerte de Beth a bunny, había tenido una pelea con Carol cuando ella lo había intentado. Al principio Rick no estaba de acuerdo pero conforme su propia hija creció y tuvo que hacer frente a como había muerto su propia madre comenzó a comprenderlo.

Rick pasó noches completas secando las lágrimas de su hija porque creía que había matado a su madre y aunque todos le decían que no era así, ella no aceptaba eso, ella lo consideraba un consuelo.

Y Judith trataba de compensar siendo tan buena en todo lo que se necesitaba para cuidar el pueblo; Rick había tratado de darle la vida más normal que era posible y esperaba que hubiera hecho un trabajo medianamente bueno. Entendía el miedo de perder a un hijo así que estaba tratando de tranquilizar a un padre.

Giselle abrió los ojos y escuchó voces seguido de movimiento entre las ramas del árbol; de pronto aparecieron Conrad y Jung, quienes sin decir palabra la ayudaron a bajar del árbol, ella podía sentir la rabia emanar de sus cuerpos así que prefirió no decir nada y bajar tan rápido como podía.

Estaba en el exterior, unos metros por encima de los muros y solo había bosque alrededor, no muy lejos estaba su padre, Rick, Carl y Maggie. Judith estaba al lado del árbol con el ceño fruncido.

—Judi…— dijo Giselle pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Judith le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, Conrad se interpuso entre ellas mientras los demás corrían a donde estaban las chicas. Judith se sobó la mano —La estupidez tiene un precio que no se te olvide—.

Ella comenzó a caminar a las puertas sabiendo que todos la desaprobaban con la mirada, si bunny quería ser adulta era momento de que viera lo que eso significaba.

_Gracias invitado y Julia por leer, por sus comentarios y creo que con el pequeño cuadro de arriba he respondido algunas dudas. Con respecto a Carl y Giselle solo el tiempo dira que es los que pasara con ello. Que disfruten la lectura._


	7. Todo cambia

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

**Tambien voy a anexar un pequeño cuadro de nombres y edades de los personajes.**

_Giselle (14) hija de Beth y Daryl_

_Judith (20)_

_Federic (15) hijo de Rick y Michonne_

_Francis (15) hijo de Eugene_

_Jasper (16) hijo de Tyresse_

_Horace (19) hijo de Sasha_

_Charles (19) hijo de Abraham y Rosita_

_Jung y Conrad (19) hijos de Maggie y Glenn_

_Carl (32)_

"Puedo correr todo lo que quieras, lo único que hacemos es correr

Pero nunca pienso huir"

Maggie Green

Giselle les había dado un susto de muerte, ella la veía como una hija y al enterarse que había logrado salir por poco se infarta, en esos momentos lo que más quería era darle un buen sermón, había llegado a su casa en los brazos de su padre con el pie vendado igual que las manos y la mejilla inflamada.

Ella comenzó a preparar un té, podía escuchar la voz rasposa de su padre—Lo hiciste, demostraste que puedes salir pero eso no te va hace adulto. Fue un maldito capricho—.

Maggie se asomó con precaución y vio a Giselle bajar la cabeza mientras Daryl caminó de un lado a otro en la sala — ¿Quieres ser tratada como mayor? Bien, primero levanta la cabeza cuando te estoy hablando y no quiero que llores— dijo de modo muy molesto.

Maggie iba a intervenir porque no era manera de tratar a una niña, vio como Daryl suspiró y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas —No sabes lo que me preocupaste, eres mi hija y creo que ya es hora de que sepas como murió tu madre. Perdón por ocultarlo todo este tiempo—.

Maggie sabía que era un asunto muy privado así que dejó el té en la cocina y salió directo a su casa, en su dormitorio abrió un cofre y sacó dos cartas con la escritura de Beth, entonces a su memoria volvió el día que se las había entregado: tenía casi nueve meses, pronto iba a nacer Giselle pero Beth le había pedido que guardara esas cartas para su hijo y su esposo, si ella no lograba vivir quería que se los diera en los momentos más oscuros.

—No hermanita, probablemente nunca pueda entregar estas cartas. Lo cual es una bendición— dijo.

Judith estaba en la junta y escuchó algunas protestas cuando Rick dijo que su hija apoyaría a Carl en el manejo del poblado junto con los demás; algunos hombres no estaban de acuerdo porque eran mayores que ella pero a los ojos de Judith nada de experiencia. Su padre estaba tratando de sofocar las quejas pero Judith intervino.

— ¿Si tenemos un ataque como se distribuyen las armas? — gritó ella.

El grupo se quedó en silencio así que Judith continuó — ¿Qué pasa si el ataque también tiene caminantes? ¿Cómo se hacen los turnos de vigilancia? ¿Si está prohibido salir que pasa con el grupo de carreras? …¿Nadie? Eso pensé, no me digan que no puedo hacerme cargo cuando sé un poco más que el resto—.

Bajo de la mampara, la reunión se disolvió y Rick corrió a su hija — ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —.

Judith se cruzó de brazos —Puedo hacerlo y me estoy cansando de que duden de mi—.

—Un líder no solo es bueno, le demuestra a los otros que también lo son, que su lugar en el grupo es importante y tú con tu petulancia acabas de despreciar a esos hombres ¿Acaso crees que ellos te van ayudar si estas en problemas? — le reclamó Rick.

Judith no había pensado en eso, se sintió un poco mal, ella siempre había trabajado con sus amigos pero eso no significaba que los demás no iban a estar ahí con ella —Ten un poco de sensibilidad, por ejemplo ¿Por qué golpeaste a bunny? La violencia no soluciona nada—.

A eso Judith sonrió divertida —Nuestros machetes no dirían lo mismo—.

Rick la vio muy serio, Judith tosió un poco, a veces su papá podía ser intimidante —Aprende a controlar tus impulsos, eres muy buena guerrera pero se necesita usar la cabeza para sobrevivir, vas a estar sola y quiero marcharme con la confianza de que no vas a cometer locuras—.

A Judith esas palabras le golpearon el rostro, ella ¿era tan parecida a bunny? Porque ella en su capricho había conseguido heridas —Lo intentare—.

Rick la atrajo y le besó la cabeza —Espero que te portes bien con bunny en nuestra ausencia, pasará unos días en la casa—.

Judith estaba muy sorprendida por esa declaración, ella no quería ver a la joven porque seguía molesta con ella, era su mejor amiga y algo le pudo haber pasado. Además había visto el miedo en la cara del tío Daryl por eso la había golpeado, sabía que el tío no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo pero necesitaba entender que no podía irse por ahí.

— ¿Por qué no se queda con Maggie como siempre? Ahora mismo Conrad y Jung no deben dejarla ni un momento sola, apuesto que tío Daryl estaría más tranquilo— dijo.

Rick suspiró —Precisamente por eso, le sugerí que se quedara en casa para no tener que lidiar con unos primos molestos y ella aceptó. También convencí a Daryl que era lo mejor para que tuviera un poco de libertad—.

—Aja, si por el tío Daryl fuera la encadenaba a la pata de la cama— exclamó Judith con incredulidad.

Su padre sonrió —Así de persuasivo soy—.

Daryl estaba feliz de separarse de su hija en buenos términos, él no era mucho de mostrar afecto en público así que antes de que vinieran por ella Daryl la abrazó varias veces —Debes portarte bien—.

—Lo prometo— sonrió su hija —Además no es que pueda moverme mucho—.

Daryl estaba rogando porque su elección en casa de Rick fuera mejor que ponerla en la casa de Maggie pero había visto la manera en la familia Rhee la vigilaban todo el tiempo y Giselle necesitaba espacio para pensar porque le había contado como su madre había muerto.

—Cuídate bunny— dijo y se despidió de su hija.

Al salir se encontró con Carol —Descuida, yo también la voy cuidar—.

Daryl asintió, se sentía tan cansado, en serio estaba envejeciendo. Carol comenzó a caminar a su lado y Daryl sabía que tenía algo que decir al respecto —Escúpelo—.

Carol caminó junto a él —Cuando regreses tienes que sacarla, por lo menos que vea a los caminantes. Es buena, puede con eso—.

—No— dijo Daryl tajante.

Carol suspiró con tristeza —Te advertí sobre ocultarle como murió su mamá y no quiero que sea más grave de lo que es ahora—.

—Están cazando a la gente que sale de aquí ¿Quieres que la exponga a eso? — le informó Daryl.

—Quiero que ella no dude cuando tenga que matar, si se detiene un momento… debe conocer el exterior. Puedo ser muy tolerante con los otros chicos pero es tu hija— exclamó ella.

—Exacto. Mi hija no tuya— le cortó Daryl. Carol suspiró con frustración.

Daryl caminó a su destino y Carol le grito a las espaldas —El amor de padre ciega, que sí no lo sé—.

—Bienvenida a la casa Grimes— saludó Federic cuando vio a Giselle en el sillón

Ella sonrió —No es como que si me quedara por primera vez—.

—Cierto bunny, pero es la primera vez que te quedas sin papas, tal vez deberíamos organizar una fiesta — contestó Federic de manera despreocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Giselle escuchó muy sorprendida, las fiestas eran algo muy difícil de organizar por el gasto de recursos, el ruido y como mantener las vigilancias. Solo había dos en el año: la navidad y la fundación del poblado. Requerían meses de anticipación y muchas cosas — ¡Una fiesta! —.

—Algo así, mi mamá me dijo que antes cuando los padres salían los hijos hacían fiestas donde se comían botanas y sodas, que era muy fácil pero es solo una broma lo que dije. Jamás se podría hacer una fiesta porque me dijo que ponían música muy fuerte— contestó Federic.

Giselle se quedó pensando — ¿Qué crees que serán las sodas? —.

—Según Carl son jugo de dulce como con espuma, la verdad por más que me imagino todo lo que dice: aviones, teléfonos, televisión y todas esas cosas me cuestan imaginármelas— contestó Federic.

La puerta se abrió y Judith apareció, Giselle se encogió en el sillón pues esperaba que Judith comenzara a gritarle; en su lugar la chica hizo una mueca — ¿Puedes dejarme a solas? —.

Federic se fue a su habitación y Judith se sentó junto a Giselle —Lo siento bunny, no estuvo bien pegarte, eso no significa que no siga molesta pero no estuvo bien como me comporte—.

La joven abrazó a Judith —Yo lo siento, por asustarte así y por poner a mi papá en esa situación—.

Judith le sonrió —Bueno, voy a preparar nuestro cuarto para dormir. Por cierto, Conrad y Jung quieren venir a cenar—.

—Ugh, no— protestó de inmediato Giselle.

—Les dije que no pueden— contestó Judith mientras subía las escaleras. A decir verdad había sido una acalorada discusión la que había tenido con los gemelos porque habían visto lo morado en la cara de bunny así que los reclamos llovieron sobre ella.

Carl se levantó con sueño todavía, apenas había dormido porque estaba tratando de crear una salida en busca de enlatados sin dejar demasiado desprotegida su comunidad. Los primeros días dirigiendo al 100% la comunidad habían sido agotadores pero ahora después de siete días comenzaba a tomar el ritmo.

—Buenos días— saludó Giselle desde la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces de pie bunny? — protestó de inmediato, su pie estaba menos inflamado pero debía seguir reposando.

Ella estaba preparando huevos y tocino, traía su pijama de pantalón corto y la camisa sin mangas que mostraban su cremosa piel blanca; por una ráfaga de segundo Carl se sintió avergonzado por la imagen pero al ver que ella cojeaba para ir por más huevos volvió a la normalidad. Corrió a la estufa y le quitó el sartén.

—Carl yo no soy inútil— se quejó Giselle.

—Yo no dije que fueras, dije que necesitas descanso. Ve a sentarte bunny— contestó.

— ¡No me llamo bunny! — protestó.

Carl solo le reprendió con la mirada, todos podían llamarla bunny menos él, de modo más suave ella se sentó en la mesa pero seguía molesta. Carl pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la casa para poder cuidar de Giselle mientras Judith se movía por el pueblo y Federic cuando no estaba en sus labores colaboraba con ellos.

—Buenos días— saludaron sus hermanos y todos se sentaron a comer.

Carl no se sentía desamparado en la tarea así que solo deseaba que sus padres volvieran pronto a la casa.

_Esa Judith, se ganó unas quejas por su comportamiento; yo tambien me hubiera enojado si no lo escribia jaja. Gracias Julia, me imaginé tu cara cuando leí el comentario_


	8. Fiesta

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

**Tambien voy a anexar un pequeño cuadro de nombres y edades de los personajes.**

_Giselle (14) hija de Beth y Daryl_

_Judith (20)_

_Federic (15) hijo de Rick y Michonne_

_Francis (15) hijo de Eugene_

_Jasper (16) hijo de Tyresse_

_Horace (19) hijo de Sasha_

_Charles (19) hijo de Abraham y Rosita_

_Jung y Conrad (19) hijos de Maggie y Glenn_

_Carl (32)_

_"Yo no voy a levantar mi arma, si vas a matarme no tendré el tiempo para atacarte_

_Pero si no vas a matarme no tiene caso alterarte"_

_Francis Porter_

Francis estaba suspirando a través de la ventana, había ido a visitar a bunny, esa niña era un encanto pero él quería que solo fuera así de linda con él. Había escuchado el juego de Federic y ella sobre una fiesta.

—Papá ¿Cómo es una fiesta en el granero? — le pidió a su padre que estaba revisando unos papeles.

—Simple, llevas mucho alcohol y chicas, así consigues unas…novias— contestó Eugene con calma.

Algunos podrían decir que su padre fue un inútil y mentiroso pero si no fuera por él no tendrían armas de fuego; él sabía una o dos cosas que el resto no; por lo mismo Francis decidió poner en práctica los conocimientos de su progenitor.

Lo primero era conseguir alcohol y para eso le pidió una ayuda a los chicos mayores que accedieron siempre que los llevara a la fiesta; se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió a visitar a bunny en la casa de Federic. Cuando él llegó vio que ella estaba platicando con Carl, ella tenía una alegría que nunca había visto antes; Francis se sintió algo celoso al pensar que bunny podría estar interesada en él.

En su lugar dejó de ver por la ventana y llamó a la puerta, Carl apareció y le dio un saludo e invito a pasar — ¿Puede bunny salir un momento para hablar? —.

—Supongo, yo voy a salir en unos minutos pero Federic estará aquí pronto, mientras tanto puedes quedarte— contestó Carl.

Giselle sonrió al verlo y todos los malos pensamientos se esfumaron de la cabeza de Francis, Carl volvió a su habitación así que Francis se acercó a bunny —Hice la fiesta, los chicos están en tu casa—.

Los enormes ojos azules de Giselle se abrieron en sorpresa —Era una broma, no lo decíamos en serio. Prometí a mi papá que no iba a meterme en problemas—.

Francis se sintió estúpido, era una broma y él había arruinado todo —Voy a decirles que me equivoque—.

Giselle lo tomó por la muñeca —Yo voy contigo, es mi casa—.

En ese momento Carl salió de la casa para que segundos después llegará Federic; Judith aún no había llegado así que Giselle habló abiertamente con Federic —Francis hizo una fiesta en mi casa— exclamó angustiada y Federic miró a su amigo con rareza.

—Más o menos como se hacían antes— aclaró Francis.

Los tres salieron de inmediato pero le dejaron una nota a Judith diciendo que iban por un poco de ropa para bunny; al llegar todo seguía oscuro y callado por eso se sorprendieron al entrar y descubrir que habían tapado las ventanas con papel para que no saliera la luz pues estaba lleno de velas y jóvenes mayores bebiendo.

Ninguno del trío dijo palabra y caminaron entre los chicos, de entre ellos salió Jasper riendo como un tonto; sus amigos vieron con sorpresa que había bebido —Eres muy muy linda bunny— dijo en cuanto los vio.

Francis iba a protestar cuando escucharon la voz de alguien conocido —Miren, miren lo que los ratones pueden hacer cuando el gato sale—.

Todos voltearon a ver a Charles de brazos cruzados, Federic tragó saliva —No le digas a nadie, esto fue solo un accidente y vamos a solucionarlo—.

Charles negó con la cabeza — Son unos niñitos, ninguno de los que está aquí va a escucharlos y yo solo no voy a poder hacer gran cosas sin causar alboroto. Lo siento mucho pero a menos que traigan a alguien más todos se van a enterar—.

— ¡Sí! — gritó muy contento Jasper, Charles sonrió y atrapó al joven de los hombros.

—Lo siento bunny, yo lo voy a solucionar— contestó Francis y salió disparado.

Sabía que Conrad le iba a dar uno puñetazos por esto pero si Charles ya estaba ahí, los gemelos podían ayudar. Saludo a la señora Maggie y pidió hablar con Jung; comenzó a explicarle rápidamente todo lo que había pasado, su boca se movía más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho así que cuando terminó Jung le informó a su mamá que iba a dar una vuelta un rato.

Jung parecía más cansado que molesto y Francis estaba muy agradecido que le había tocado el hermano menos enérgico — ¿Exactamente en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste esto? — pidió aprisa Jung.

—Bunny y Federic estaba hablando de eso y parecían muy divertidos así que pensé que les gustaría mucho que fuera real — contestó, de loco contestaba que había sido para impresionar a bunny porque entonces si sería despellejado.

Cuando Jung llegó se encontró varios chicos bebidos y algunos no tan chicos en ese estado; comenzó a buscar a su prima para enviarla a la casa de Carl, era muy joven para estar en ese lugar; en su lugar encontró a Federic dándole agua a Jasper para quitarle lo borracho y a Charles quitando las botellas de alcohol.

— ¿Y bunny? —pidió Jung.

—Arriba, revisando si nadie está en las habitaciones— contestó Charles con un poco de color rojo en la cara.

—Dime que no está bebiendo— pidió Jung de mal humor.

—Soy humano, ya sabes— justificó el otro mientras empujaba a otros chicos fuera de la casa.

Jung corrió escaleras arriba, era una total imprudencia dejar a su prima por su cuenta pero para su fortuna no había más que dos chicas ahí y bunny estaba tratando de convencerlas de que bajaran, las chicas reían —Toma una y bajamos—.

—Ya tome tres— se quejó Giselle —Ahora váyanse a su casa—.

—Mejor hacen lo que mi prima les dice o sus padres no solo se enteran que están tomando sino que además obligan a una menor a hacerlo— les amenazó Jung.

Las chicas hicieron muecas pero al final bajaron, Jung vio a su prima que parecía estar bien de momento pero si había bebido de golpe tres tragos del alcohol que fuera no iba a estar bien —Tú te quedas aquí arriba encerrada en tu habitación mientras me encargo del resto—.

Giselle iba a protestar cuando escuchó el grito de Judith — ¡Me importa un rábano quien organizó esto, todos se van a sus casas o se van a enterar sus padres! —.

Jung bajó corriendo a la sala, no quería que nadie se enterara que había una fiesta y sacar a un grupo de jóvenes borrachos no era una manera de evitarlo pero cuando llegó era demasiado tarde y los chicos salían con quejas de ahí.

— ¿Tú cómo te enteraste? — le pidió a su amiga.

Ella solo levantó la nota que tenía en la mano, luego volteó a ver a Francis quien se ocultó detrás de Charles —Tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme que…esto— comenzó a decirle a Francis.

— ¡yo también! — intervino Jasper al tiempo que Federic un poco divertido volvió a darle agua.

—Vamos, fue un error y nada pasó. No es que eres perfecta— le dijo Charles con una sonrisa traviesa.

Judith suspiró y habló con Federic —Vamos a llevar a los tontos a su casa y volvemos por ustedes—.

—Primero vamos a dejar que Jasper pierda la borrachera— intervino Jung al fin.

—Por supuesto que no— se quejó de inmediato Judith.

— ¿Qué pensaran de un niño ebrio durante el cuidado de Carl y Judith? — habló Jung.

La joven se mordió la lengua —Es igual, necesita toda la noche y madrugada para que tenga su resaca. Lo van a averiguar—.

—No es así, yo le dije a mis padres que dormiría en casa de Jasper y Jasper dijo lo mismo pero al revés— exclamó Francis.

Charles sonrió —Esta dicho, mientras tanto nosotros si somos mayorcitos para ciertos lujos— sin más lanzó una botella a Judith y otra Jung.

Francis estaba durmiendo entre mantas junto a Jasper que al final había sido vencido por el alcohol; Judith tenía su trago en la mano y observaba la vela que se consumía. Charles había charlado un rato con Jung pero al final se había ido para su casa. La cabeza de la joven iba a explotar, no sabía cómo su padre o el tío Daryl podían manejar el lugar todo el tiempo; apenas llevaba siete días y ya estaba empezando a morderse las uñas, necesitaba un catalizador o se iba a morir.

— ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita? —pidió Jung.

—Detestó mi trabajo— se le escapó a la joven, Jung levantó las cejas porque era algo que Judith nunca admitiría, ella siempre había dicho que nació para eso.

Judith dejó el vaso en el suelo, sin duda había bebido un poco más de la cuenta si era tan boca floja, Jung sonrió —Poco a poco te va a gustar, eres la gran Judith Grimes ¿Lo recuerdas? —. Levantó su vaso como alabanza y bebió el resto del trago.

—No tanto, me asusta que mi papá y Michonne no vuelvan. Tal vez no estoy tan lista como siempre creía — contestó, luego sonrió —Creo que estoy diciendo muchas estupideces—.

Jung se puso en pie y se sentó junto a ella —Creo que estas siendo humana y apuesto que harás las cosas bien—.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, cuáles son tus quejas? — pidió Judith ya que estaba tan abierta.

Su amigo sonrió —Ahora mismo no pienso en ninguna—.

Ella hizo una mueca —Te envidio por eso—. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso muy suave.

Judith hacia tanto que quería hacer eso, le gustaba la tranquilidad de Jung y que siempre estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía, que nunca tenía dudas de cuál era su meta en esta vida. Le gustaba que aunque pareciera tranquilo no había poder humano que lo sacara de sus ideas y que sus labios eran tan buenos como ella se los había imaginado.

Se separó un momento y pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Jung — ¿Sabes que tengo novia? —.

Judith sonrió ante eso —Sí pero hoy no me importa— volvió acercarse a sus labios.

_Quería dedicar este capitulo a Lily león porque pensé que había respondido a su review, disculpa la demora y gracias por los deseos; de momento tengo planeado algo con esta historia así que espero que siga gustandote. Tambien agradecimiento a sus favoritos, seguir. Lento pero seguro, y mencionarles que no pude publicar el miercoles porque la pagina simplemente no me dejó hacer nada, jeje._


	9. Tener un poco de amor

**_Walking dead no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Algunos de los que se encuentran aquí si son de mi autoria pero solo forman parte de la imaginación de este universo._**

**Tambien voy a anexar un pequeño cuadro de nombres y edades de los personajes.**

_Giselle (14) hija de Beth y Daryl_

_Judith (20)_

_Federic (15) hijo de Rick y Michonne_

_Francis (15) hijo de Eugene_

_Jasper (16) hijo de Tyresse_

_Horace (19) hijo de Sasha_

_Charles (19) hijo de Abraham y Rosita_

_Jung y Conrad (19) hijos de Maggie y Glenn_

_Carl (32)_

**"Por favor, por favor levanta las manos**

**No quiero matarte si no tengo que hacerlo"**

**Federic Grimes**

Federic no era como sus hermanos, no en el sentido de la dirección, él tenía la fortaleza, la seguridad y paciencia para liderar un pueblo pero no como Carl tomando decisiones o Judith peleando por ellos. No, para Federic su vocación era del modo más espiritual, había escuchado todas y cada una de las pláticas del padre Gabriel.

Sabía que él sería sacerdote, quería serlo que era distinto. Todavía tenía que reunir el valor para decírselo a su padre, posiblemente su papá no estaría de acuerdo porque siempre había hablado de como su tres hijos mantendrían su casa próspera y era poco creyente de Dios, a decir verdad salvo él nadie más creía en Dios en su casa, tenía que ver con lo que habían vivido y Judith era demasiado rebelde para creer en eso.

Federic quería ser un pilar en la comunidad pero basado en la esperanza no en la fuerza de voluntad que tenían sus hermanos mayores a los que admiraba. Necesitaba reunir valor para todo eso, un excelente entrenamiento era hablar con Carl y explicarle que habían creado una fiesta en casa de bunny que al final había terminado en una reunión con Charles, Judith y Jung ebrios.

Federic vio cómo mientras sus labios se movían Carl estaba haciendo muecas de molestia, vio como tenía el rostro rojo por evitar gritar y posteriormente respirar profundo. Su hermano menor supo que Carl se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para ir a la casa de bunny pero en cuanto estuviera adentro explotaría como loco.

Los hermanos fueron a la casa, Federic sentía que Carl se volvía cada vez más imponente conforme avanzaba, entraron en la casa y para sus sorpresa solo encontraron a Jasper con Francis dormidos en el suelo. Carl miró con mucho enfado a Federic — ¿Dónde están los demás? —.

Federic sintió algo de miedo, su hermano sí que era imponente —Se supone que aquí. Tal vez arriba con bunny—.

Sin esperar Carl subió las escaleras, abrió de golpe la habitación de Giselle y se encontró con una joven durmiente, Carl bufó porque quería tener enfrente a su hermana para decirle (o mejor gritarle) algunas cosas. Se dio la vuelta pero escuchó la voz soñolienta de bunny — ¿Jung? —.

—No, duérmete, es Carl — contestó él.

También debía gritarle a Jung por dejar a su prima sola, bunny trató de levantarse pero tenía las sabanas enredadas en los pies y se cayó de golpe. Carl se aproximó para ver si no se había hecho daño y Giselle aún desorientada siguió hablando — ¿Jung está bien? Esto fue mi error, yo dije lo de la fiesta. No te enojes con Jung y Judith—.

Carl sonrió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, por alguna razón que no comprendía bunny podía hacerle mejorar su humor. Quizá tenía que ver con que todavía ni había abierto los ojos y ya estaba justificando a los demás, bunny seguiría siendo bunny. Ella levantó la cara a Carl y entonces él se percató de que ella había tomado, podía oler el licor.

— ¿Tú también bebiste? Pero qué diablos— se quejó Carl.

—Esas chicas no querían bajar y me dijeron que si tomaba un poco iban hacer lo que les pidiera, pero estoy bien. Jung vino y me dijo que me quedara aquí. Luego escuche que Judith corría a todos y luego me dio sueño — habló la joven muy tranquila, Carl tenía que reconocer que soportaba bastante el alcohol porque para ser su primer trago se veía bien.

—Sí, sí, quédate durmiendo que me encargo del resto— le tranquilizo Carl.

Volvió a donde estaba los demás chicos, quería salir a buscar a Judith pero dejar a tres ebrios en una casa que no era suya no le pareció bien, ya esperaría a encontrarse con su hermana.

Judith siguió besando al joven que tenía adelante pero su cerebro comenzó a trabajar: había escuchado rumores, que su madre había traicionado a su padre y él había estado devastado. Ella estaba temerosa de que su padre dejara de amarla si le recordaba lo que su madre había hecho cuando ella era más pequeña así que nunca había tocado el tema, pero cierto o no, ella se había prometido a no hacer algo así porque siempre había alguien más lastimado, si ese alguien era tan bueno como su padre no podía hacerlo.

Judith no lo pensó más y empujó a Jung lejos de ella, el joven cayó de la cama con desconcierto mientras Judith comenzó a vestirse —Yo no voy a seguir: tú tienes una novia y sabiendo eso no puedo…porque mi dignidad no me permite… no puedo conformarme y tener solo esto—.

Jung cerró los ojos, ella tenía razón en algo o en todo. Demasiado alcohol en la sangre no parecía ayudarle a pensarlo; él tenía una novia a la que estaba a punto de engañar con una amiga muy querida. Se vistió de nuevo —Lo siento, yo debí detenerme—.

Entonces Judith se levantó de su cama, había visto a su hermano salir antes de que ellos entraran podía golpear a Jung ahora y nadie se daría cuenta. Jung le tocó el hombro, la chica le devolvió la vista con los ojos húmedos aunque ella quería mantenerse firme. Quería a Jung por lo que era más doloroso pensar que esta era la única manera de estar con él.

Jung bajo la mirada, luego besó la mejilla de la joven y salió de ahí. Judith no quería llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, ocultó su cara en una almohada hasta que pudo detener su llanto —Estar enamorada es un asco—.

Mientras Jung, que se sentía como una basura regresó a su casa y contarle todo a Conrad quien a pesar de ser su hermano le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Su madre estaba de guardia en ese momento así que no se enteró del regaño que Conrad propinó a su hermano.

—Vamos a ver: bebiste, casi tienes sexo y dejaste a nuestra prima sola. Todo eso paso mientras yo estaba dormido ¿A ti que carajo te pasa? Se supone que el de la cabecita tranquila eres tú— le reprochó Conrad.

Jung se limpió la sangre de la boca una vez más —No sé, supongo que estoy asustado de que haya otro ataque—.

Conrad se sentó junto a su hermano, había sido un trauma ese día que habían matado y lastimado personas; solo tenían catorce años en ese tiempo. Conrad había seguido a Judith y Charles pero Jung había tardado un poco más en levantar su arma. Su hermano no era de mucha violencia pero también debía entender que así era todo —Esta bien, mañana va ser un día interesante o mejor dicho, dentro de unas horas porque ya es de mañana—.

Jung se fue a la cama y Conrad antes de salir le advirtió —Esta es una excusa que ya no puedes volver a ocupar ¿De acuerdo? —.

Rick y su grupo llegaron a las murallas del pueblo Memory Town que era del que recibían mayor apoyo; habían hecho una especie de alianza. Caminaron por sus calles mientras la gente les miraba con curiosidad.

— ¡Mamá! — escucharon gritar y vieron al joven de piel color chocolate con cabello corto apenas naciente quien abrió los brazos.

Sasha apresuró el paso y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas — ¡Horace! Como te extrañe—.

Horace había ido a vivir durante unos tres meses ahí mientras otro chico de Memory Town se había ido al pueblo Senoh como en una especie de intercambio; Carl había hecho lo propio y se suponía que iba a ser turno de Judith pero Horace se ofreció porque era curioso de cómo era Memory Town; Rick estaba muy agradecido porque no quería desprenderse de otro hijo por un tiempo corto. De hecho estaba inquieto por dejarlos a los tres en casa. El resto del grupo le saludó con cariño hasta que apareció Caesar, el único hijo del jefe del poblado.

Sin grandes ceremonias invitó a Rick y Daryl a acompañarlo para conversar con su padre, en cuanto estuvieron frente a Benjamín este les sonrió muy alegre. Benjamín era bigotón, cabello rizado negro, alto, fuerte y de unos setenta años; las primeras veces que lo habían tratado se había mostrado arisco pero ahora era un poco más abierto.

—Gracias a Dios, pensé que nunca llegaría mi mensaje— dijo al verlos.

Rick y Daryl se miraron confundidos —No recibimos ningún mensaje—.

El cuarto permaneció en silencio, Rick de inmediato dedujo que era por causa de su enemigo invisible que estaba tratando de aislarlos. Benjamín ignoró esa extraña sensación y comenzó a hablar —Pero lo importante es que están aquí: tenemos serios problemas con una manada—.

Daryl movió su ballesta al otro hombro —Ya no existen las manadas como tal—.

—Sí lo hay, al parecer el brote volvió en el sur y en el norte. Hay nuevos y frescos caminantes. Mis informantes dicen que los pobladores infectados están volviendo a hacer manadas y hay una demasiado grande moviéndose para acá— exclamó con nerviosismo Benjamín.

Rick y Daryl tosieron — ¿Trataron de informarnos sobre esto? —.

—Por supuesto, de hecho intente convencer a otros pueblos de los que pasaba pero al parecer nadie está preocupado porque mi aliado no parece importarle— contestó con frustración Benjamín.

Daryl asintió, sabía que Senoh era casi referente para los otros pueblos y quizá esa era la verdadera razón para hacerla caer: con Senoh abajo atacar los otros pueblos seria casi una broma. Quien quiera que tratara de dañarlos había planeado esto con mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué tan grande es la manada? — pidió Rick mientras caminaba a una mesa donde había un gran mapa de la zona.

Benjamín se llevó las manos a la sien —Varios miles, no podría hacerle frente y si llegan para acá no habrá muralla que pueda contenerlos—.

— ¿Necesitaríamos varios grupos para desviarlos? — cuestionó Rick.

—Precisamente y no quería dejar a mi pueblo desprotegido— contestó Benjamín.

— ¿También vienen por el norte? — interrogó Daryl viendo el mismo mapa que Rick.

—Sí— contestó Benjamín — ¿Lo entienden? Si esas manadas se reúnen estaremos acorralados y muertos—.

Rick y Daryl comenzaron a sentir nauseas, si había vuelto el brote era posible que de nuevo la gente empezara a enfermar y todo comenzara de nuevo. Eso más el ataque de quien quiera que intentara entrar en su pueblo los había puesto en jaque.

_Gracias por marcar esta historia, en seguir y favoritos, me dan ganas de continuar con la historia y pone de buen humor cada día con sus mensajes cuando son dias dificiles como hoy que me dolía la cabeza por el transito. Encantadores lectores. ¿Comentarios? pueden dejar sus reviews que siempre contesto._


	10. Es una maravilla

**The Walking Dead no me pertenece nada algunos personajes que salen aquí son de mi autoria pero solo para esta historia.**

**Tambien agrego una tabla de personajes para evitar confusiones:**

**Giselle (14) hija de Beth y Daryl**

**Judith (20)**

**Federic (15) hijo de Rick y Michonne**

**Francis (15) hijo de Eugene**

**Jasper (16) hijo de Tyresse**

**Horace (19) hijo de Sasha**

**Charles (19) hijo de Abraham y Rosita**

**Jung y Conrad (19) hijos de Maggie y Glenn**

**Carl (32)**

_"Date una oportunidad de cambiar._

_Ni que te murieras por eso"_

_Jasper_

Jasper había ido a la casa de bunny exclusivamente para verla pero había terminado borracho porque por los nervios de declararse había tomado más de lo que podía manejar. Cuando despertó se sentía fumigado, una espantosa araña a la que le habían puesto el peor de los venenos. El sol le irritaba, el ruido le molestaba además de que apestaba a alcohol.

Lo peor había sido que Giselle lo había visto en su peor momento y que para colmo ella había tomado pero solo tenía sed; la humillación no había sido bastante porque Carl le dio la queja a su madre que le castigo con no salir por dos semanas de la casa. Su padre había ido en ese viaje pero estaba seguro de que cuando llegara escucharía el sermón de dos horas sobre lo que se supone que es bueno.

En cuanto a Carl, al parecer la fiesta había servido para que le respetaran más porque había detenido todo, Jasper recordaba ligeramente a Judith besando a Jung pero no estaba seguro por su borrachera. Así durante dos semanas consecutivas paso el resto de las horas con trabajo o leyendo.

A veces se sentía estúpido, sus amigos mayores preferían chicas mayores en lugar de chicas como Giselle pero para Jasper era una niña muy linda y buena; eso no quería decir que no apreciaran su belleza porque Francis, Federic e inclusive el impulsivo Charles habían dicho que les parecía bonita. Por eso Jasper sentía mayor presión ¿Cómo iba a compararse con Charles si él intentaba algo con ella? o Francis, que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo podía interesarse en ella. Ni que decir de Federic que era el más cercano de todos.

Su primo Horace siempre le había dicho que si quería algo debía luchar por conseguirlo, en esto momentos le hacía falta la determinación de Horace. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la alarma de su reloj: tenía que ir a su entrenamiento nocturno, era una manera de estar preparado para todos los ambientes.

Horace cogió su hacha y fue a la zona de entrenamiento, ese día había llegado un poco antes que el resto porque ya estaba harto de estar en su casa así que entró en la sala cuando escuchó un azote de algo. Sus oídos se agudizaron para averiguar de qué se trataba por lo que no importó que murmuraran entendía la conversación.

—Ya basta, no quiero tener que lastimarte en serio ¿De acuerdo? — dijo una voz de mujer.

—No debes mentir, decir que Carl es tu novio porque eso le hace daño. Solo dije eso— respondió la voz de Giselle.

De nuevo escuchó el golpe, sin duda esa mujer estaba lastimando a Giselle a pesar de que en su voz se escuchaba la súplica —Por favor niña, solo no te metas en temas de adultos—.

—Adultos o niños, no se debe mentir…— ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque volvió a escucharse otro golpe.

Entonces Jasper comenzó a hablar —Déjala en paz, te voy a acusar con Carl—.

Vio la figura esbelta de una mujer caminar para otro lado hasta salir del recinto, Jasper corrió para ver si Giselle se encontraba bien. Entre las sombras no podía saber si tenía moretones y tampoco si estaba asustada — ¿Qué paso bunny, porque te estaba molestando? —.

Giselle negó con la cabeza —Solo estamos conversando—.

Jasper conocía esa tendencia de Giselle de guardarse las cosas —Yo no creo eso, creo que ella te estaba empujando a la pared. No debes tener miedo de ella aunque sea mayor—.

Giselle volvió a negar con la cabeza —Es en serio—.

—Bunny, puedes decirme lo que quieras porque yo te voy a proteger siempre — habló con mucha determinación Jasper, tanta que él se sorprendió pero ya que estaba tan valiente no podía detenerse —Porque tú me gustas—.

Era media luz, no había profesor en ese momento y la chica acaba de ser intimidada. En términos globales Jasper pensó que era la peor declaración de amor que podía existir. Aún entre las sombras se dio cuenta del rostro sorprendido de bunny.

Jasper con el corazón a todo galope se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave, un pequeño toque de calor entre ellos y con el aliento provocando cosquillas — ¡Que pasa aquí! —.

La voz severa de Carol los hizo saltar a los dos, Jasper se quedó sin voz y bunny aprovechó el momento para escapar de la situación porque sin duda la clase iba a comenzar y no quería verse rodeada de los otros para enterarse de la reciente información.

Judith dio el séptimo suspiro del día, Carl levantó la vista del libro que tenía en las manos para hablarle — ¿Qué? —.

Judith negó con la cabeza, habían sido dos semanas complicadas, ella escuchó los gritos de su hermano por largo rato con resaca, así que había sido el infierno pero además había escapado de Jung durante todo ese tiempo porque no tenía la valentía de enfrentarlo, la había visto en ropa interior y ella había dicho algunas cosas desagradables.

Desde entonces Carl la había vigilado casi las 24 horas al día y con las otras actividades del diario había sido un excelente pretexto para no ver a Jung pero conforme pasaban los días ella simplemente se sentía dolida consigo porque no le gustaba ser cobarde, era frustrante que se sintiera así pero al momento de la verdad daba la vuelta para escapar. De ahí sus constantes suspiros y la ligera desesperación en su hermano.

— ¿Vas a mantener oculto ese problema que tanto te atormenta? —pidió Carl.

—Claro, no es algo que se hablé con los hermanos— contestó ella.

Carl junto las cejas con preocupación — ¿Sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar no importa lo que hagas? Puedes contarme lo que quieras y si solo necesitas que alguien te escuche también puedo hacerlo—.

—Estoy embarazada— dijo Judith con seriedad.

Vio cómo su hermano estaba sorprendido, luego confundido y pálido Parecía estar pensando en un discurso cuando ella comenzó a reír, había sido una mala broma pero necesitaba pensar en otra cosa —Te creo hermanito, la verdad es que solo estoy cansada de estar a cargo. Es todo—.

Carl se puso rojo por la evidente molestia pero no dijo nada, si ella quería mantener el secreto bromeando a sus costillas no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Eso era algo malo de los Grimes, que eran muy tercos —Puede que bromes pero yo no lo hago: estoy para escucharte—

Judith bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Giselle con la cara roja y un poco asustada; los hermanos se levantaron de la silla por si tenían que estar activos.

—Tranquilos, solo corrí muy rápido. He vuelto— dijo Giselle tratando de relajarse.

—Vamos a poner la mesa porque Federic está en su entrenamiento— habló Carl.

—Yo no tengo tanta hambre— se apresuró Giselle — ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Judi? —.

Los hermanos se miraron. Luego de encogerse de hombros Judith siguió por las escaleras a bunny hasta la habitación que les correspondía. Judith cerró la puerta detrás de ella y al voltear se dio cuenta que Giselle estaba saltando en la cama muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre bunny? — pidió Judith muy divertida por la escena.

Giselle dejó que su cuerpo cayera en la cama, sujetó una almohada —Jasper me besó—.

Su cara tan roja como una granada se ocultó en la almohada que tenía adelante, Judith no estaba tan extrañada, en su lugar sonrió divertida —Bunny solo relájate—.

Giselle se quitó el obstáculo de la cara — ¿Qué hago? Debe estar todavía borracho porque no puede decirlo en serio —. Con mucha energía se levantó de la cama —Voy a ir a mi casa—.

Judith la atrapó de los hombros —Cálmate, él no estaba borracho porque tomó hace dos semanas. Tampoco lo decía de broma porque yo sabía desde hace un rato lo que sentía por ti así que ahora lo que único que puedes hacer es decidir qué es lo que sientes tú—.

Giselle la abrazó por la cintura — ¿Te dijo algo? — los ojos iluminados de la rubia se encontraron con la castaña que sonrió. No iba a revelarse sus dos enamorados en este momento así que solo asintió.

La niña se hundió en el pecho de su amiga —Yo no quiero besarlo, ni ser su novia ¿Tengo que decirle? —.

Judith movió sus cabellos en una caricia, ella nunca había sido de buenas relaciones porque sus novios no duraban mucho y porque por dos años había estado esperando por un chico que no le había dado muestras de nada. Se imaginaba a Jasper igual que ella: tonta e ilusionada —Tienes que decirle que no lo quieres de la misma forma, mañana. Porque él está depositando sus sentimientos en ti—.

—Porque su corazón prefiere la verdad a que ser lastimado con falsa esperanza— continuó pero algunas lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos —Porque aunque se le parta el corazón, va poder seguir adelante y buscar a la persona que le amará—.

Esta vez Giselle levantó la vista y limpió las lágrimas de Judith — ¿Estas bien? —.

Judith asintió, ella no podía ser cobarde más: tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Jung y si bunny podía no había razón por la que ella no. Las dos se acostaron en la cama viéndose frente a la otra con sus sonrisas tímidas. Judith acarició el cabello de Giselle una vez más, a veces en sus sueños recordaba que la madre de bunny hacía eso con ella en una muestra de cariño.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta una persona. Pero él no va a corresponderme— soltó de pronto Judith.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres la mejor — le respondió Giselle.

Judith suspiró, tal vez no tenía que explicarle todo pero podía abrirse a alguien —Porque él quiere a otra persona, yo sabía eso y le dije que me gustaba. Ahora tengo miedo de que me responda algo que ya sé—.

—Yo también tengo alguien que me gusta— se aventuró Giselle con la cara roja.

— ¡Wow! ¿Quién es? — pidió muy divertida Judith.

—No importa, el punto es que yo sé que no me hará caso nunca pero sé que si lo quiero mucho me encantara verlo feliz. Tú también Judith, puedes ver que sea feliz y eso no significa que no te va a doler pero ten por seguro que no te vas a arrepentir de amarlo, si deseas su felicidad; para que cuando encuentres la persona adecuada tengas la seguridad de que no te estas mintiendo—.

—Muy bien tontorrona ¿De dónde sacaste esa sabiduría? — se burló Judith un tanto sorprendida por esa claridad de emociones.

La niña dio una risita —Tu papá me lo dijo una vez ¿Recuerdas cuando intenté con mis primos hacer una cena para papá y tía Maggie? —.

A Judith volvió ese momento en que los cuatro conspiraron para preparar una cena romántica con velas y cosas por el estilo para Maggie y Daryl. Judith había dirigido todo como recordaba que su padre había hecho una vez para Michonne, ellos habían reído y bailado un poco mientras ella espiaba por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

Jung, Conrad y bunny habían hecho cuanto les había ordenado pero Rick había llegado a la casa de Maggie por accidente y los había descubierto. No solo había ordenado quitar todo, sino que también se había quedado con los tres Greens para hablar mientras ella iba a la casa.

—Me acuerdo— contestó.

—Ese día, tu papá nos explicó algo parecido a lo que te estoy diciendo y nos dijo que podíamos provocar un incendio. Supongo que a partir de ahí tío Rick fue un anticitas— rio Giselle.

— ¿Qué es eso de hablar mal de mi padre? — Se mofó Judith —Vas a hacer que me quejé del tuyo—.

Las dos comenzaron a reír para luego quedar dormidas.

Carl pasó sus manos por los cabellos y se rascó la frente. Hace siete días que su padre y Michonne debían llegar pero no tenían noticias de ellos. Él estaba empezando a pensar que algo les había pasado y quería enviar alguien pero era demasiado arriesgado, además ya no podía retrasar la carrera por los suministros.

Pero no quería dejar sola a Judith, su cuello comenzó a dolerle por la tensión: su hermana podía ir en la carrera pero de nuevo no quería dejarla sola. Vio como Federic entró a la casa agotado por el entrenamiento sin que esté le prestara atención porque lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Carl se quedó en absoluto silencio en la casa, se recargó en la silla mientras decidía ir a su habitación aunque no importaba donde estuviera no iba a dormir. Escuchó el crujir de la madera, siguió el sonido y se encontró con Giselle en las escaleras, la niña le miró un momento antes de hablar —Pensé que ya estabas dormido—.

—Eso mismo digo de ti— respondió Carl.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa —Lo estaba— luego caminó hasta quedar a su lado.

Carl esperó alguna otra indicación pero la niña se sentó en la silla más próxima, todo quedó en silencio una vez más y Carl escuchó gruñir el estómago de Giselle, quien se apretó el vientre en un intento por callarlo. El hombre rio —Ok bunny, ya sé porque estas despierta—.

Ella se sonrojó — ¿Puedo comer algo? —.

Carl se incorporó —Comeremos espaguetis—.

Los dos fueron a la cocina, en silencio Carl calentó un poco del espagueti que había preparado Giselle en la mañana, los sirvió en platos antes de volver al comedor

—Estas preocupado — Acusó Giselle, Carl se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido —Bueno, eso pasa cuando tienes que liderar el lugar—.

—Pues no puedes, todo lo que no se pudo resolver hoy se resuelve mañana— ordenó Giselle apuntando con el dedo.

—Vamos bunny…— ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque Giselle había puesto el dedo índice en su frente.

—No puedes— volvió a ordenar con una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en las costillas.

Luego de hacer reír a Carl se sentó en la silla, puso un bocado de espagueti en su boca y Carl estaba tan sorprendido que sus pensamientos negativos desaparecieron. Él comió con calma por momentos vigilando los movimientos de Giselle, había algo en ella que no podía precisar que hacía que él se tranquilizara. Giselle se dio cuenta de eso —Mi padre es igual, ya tengo practica—.

Entonces fue que Carl se dio cuenta, tal vez bunny no era tan niña como él pensaba: había tenido que ser el soporte de su padre, enfrentar no tener una madre y arreglarse algunos problemas por su cuenta. Recordó en ese momento cuando había estado en la cárcel y lo mucho que había crecido en esa época, probablemente no era igual pero en ese momento había adquirido una conciencia diferente de Giselle.

_Hola, gracias por leer todos, Julia creo que Judith fue muy dura en su golpe aunque con unos tragos de mas sea demasido cariñosa Jaja. ¿Tension entre Giselle y Carl? no me había dado cuenta aunque este capitulo vaya enterrrando mis palabras jeje. _

_Y bueno, mi animo se ha disparado por el clima jaja, creo que se ve en este capitulo un poco más grande de lo acostumbrado. Es increible lo que el clima puede hacer. Encantada con que les guste esta historia. Giselle tan huidiza como su papá cuando se trata de sentimientos pero con mayor claridad gracias a Maggie, me pregunto si ella come espaguetis como su papá.  
><em>


End file.
